A Web Of Elsanna
by UnholySquid
Summary: A new series of random One shots with Elsanna as the focus. Rated M as of chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hmm. This one feels weird for me because its a shorter one shot. I'm used to telling more story and drawing things out... but this went by quickly and I wrote it in one sitting. I hope its a good start to my new series of one shots. Anyway, if there are any questions about the fic, please feel free to PM me or leave a review when your logged in. I will respond and answer your question. I say this because I feel like this fic might leave some people a little confused. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Anna screamed out a final yell of determination as her blade sunk into scaly flesh. A dying roar sounded out, one that shook the very mountain she stood on. Anna twisted her blade for good measure, anger and hatred written across her face as she killed a beast of legend.

The dragon let out one last frail hiss before its eyes turned lifeless.

Anna wrenched her blade free from the tough hide of the dragon. She stared down at the lifeless beast, breath heavy from the earlier fight. She stepped away, wincing in pain from the giant gash down her back. The wound would heal with time, but Anna would remember the pain. She would remember the pain she went through to slay the dragon. Anna looked into its lifeless eyes that held no soul. Her anger was not something that would go away so quickly, but his death would help ease the pain.

"May you roast in the fires of hell… monster." Anna said with every pit of pain and anger that came from her past.

Anna would leave the mountain and be welcomed in the kingdom of Arendelle as a dragon slayer. For days they would celebrate the death of the beast, for days they would celebrate Anna and her swordsmanship. Anna was worshiped as a hero when she returned. She was gifted a large sum of money and a position as a knight in the kingdom. She ended up rejecting the position of knight, finding it to be too restrictive for her taste, though she was still welcomed in the castle. She had no worries when it came to finding food or housing now, something she once struggled with. No longer did others put down her skills because of her gender. She was the first woman to ever be knighted and the first person to ever slay a dragon by herself.

It didn't matter to Anna…

She slammed her mug down, the thing emptied of all the ale it once possessed, devoured by a greedy redhead. Anna smiled drunkenly as she called out to the tavern owner.

"Another!" Anna called merrily.

The tavern master looked her way and smiled happily. Normally he would cut her off, seeing as she was barely sitting down without toppling over. She was however the dragon slayer, the one who rid the kingdom of the pest that lived on the mountain. He would not deny her a drink and her coin was good.

"Coming right up, dragon slayer!" He told her as he went to get another mug.

Anna smiled widely, a smile that told everyone around her that she was a merry drunk with no troubles.

If only this were true…

Anna made a noise of merriment when the owner of the establishment replaced her mug with one full of alcoholic delight. Anna was quick to pick it up and begin drinking. Alcohol was comfort, alcohol let her forget the pain. She could close her eyes without remembering the stench of burning flesh and images of red, lizard-like eyes.

She chugged more of her alcohol, willing the memories away.

"Excuse me." Someone called.

The voice was not meant for Anna, but still she turned drunkenly towards it. Anna's jaw fell open at the sight of a beautiful blonde standing in front of the tavern master, the counter being the only thing blocking the two. The woman was gorgeous, her long and near platinum colored hair was done up in a braid that fell over her shoulder. She wore simple trousers and a blue tunic that hugged her curves intensely.

She was a goddess… though the drunken goggles made things all the better.

"I'm looking for a room. I was told I may find one here." The woman said kindly to the tavern owner.

"That you can, ma'am." He told her. "Five silver is the price for one night." He told her.

The woman frowned. "Five silver you say? I must pay?" She questioned, looking confused and lost.

The tavern owner raised an eyebrow. "Of course. This is no freeloaders palace." He scoffed.

The woman looked saddened for a moment before smiling at him. "I see. Money is required here. I suppose I shall have to leave then." Then she turned to leave.

Anna would like to say that she swooped in like a suave gentlemen… but in reality…

Anna stumbled over drunkenly, her ale still in her right hand. A bit of ale sloshed from the mug and fell over her arm as she hurried over. Anna managed to trip on her own two feet and hit the floor with a bang, ale spilling all over the floor. The tavern filled with laughter while the tavern master shook his head.

"Oh my, are you alright?" The beautiful blonde questioned as she bent down to help Anna stand.

Anna stood with her help and smiled lazily as she held her mug of ale up.

"Never better!" Anna declared. Anna went to drink from her mug, but found it emptied. "Oh…" She said while wobbling from inebriation. She looked into the mug with narrowed eyes, trying to figure out where her favorite drink went.

"Well, if you are fine, please excuse me." The woman turned to leave.

"Wait!" Anna called out.

"Yes?" She turned back around, one brow raised inquisitively.

Anna was for sure that the smirk on her face was a devilishly handsome one that would draw the attention of any lady as she leaned against the counter.

In reality her smile was overly wide and drunk. She slipped from the counter as she tried to lean on it and hit the floor again.

"… Are you still alright?" The woman asked, looking down with concern.

Anna gave a thumbs up from the floor.

Anna went to pick herself up again but found herself being helped up by the blonde again. They looked at one another, the blonde looking to Anna with question while Anna looked to the blonde with a drunken grin.

"… You desired something from me?" The blonde asked.

Anna gulped at the loaded question. "You're really beautfuller." Anna stopped, looking as if she smelt something foul. "Wait… I don't mean you look fuller… just… like… way more beautiful." She nodded at this. "Yes, that's what I meant."

The blonde gave a somewhat forced smile.

"Thank you… if that's all you needed to say…" She let the sentence hang in the air.

Anna was puzzled for a moment before realizing what she originally intended to do.

"Oh! Please! Allow me to pay for your room!" Then Anna fished out five silver from her pockets and slammed it on the counter in a dramatic display.

Elsa seemed very surprised.

"That is quite generous of you." She actually seemed stunned.

"I love to help beautifuller women." Then Anna's face soured. "Fuck!" She said brashly, cursing herself for ruining what she was sure was a suave way of flirting.

The woman tilted her head.

"Fuck? What is fuck?" She questioned.

Anna's eyes bulged out of her head as she staggered on her feet.

"Its uh… uh… can I buy you a drink?" Anna said instead.

The woman frowned.

"I'd hate to impose on you anymore. You were already so generous to pay for a room so that I may sleep comfortably tonight." The woman said.

"No imposing! Please! I insist! Your company would be worth every bit of gold as your smile." Anna wanted to pat herself on the back for that one.

The woman smiled with white teeth as she gave a nod.

"If this is so, I would love for you to buy me something to drink." She said.

Anna was quick to sit her down and take a seat beside the woman. She called for more ale for the both of them. The two began to talk as the tavern owner brought them more ale. They talked for minutes that soon turned into an hour. Both she and Anna had consumed copious amounts of ale. Surprisingly, the blonde downed more than Anna and remained ever graceful, unlike Anna who had trouble staying in her seat without falling to the ground.

"So… Elsa… tell me where you're from." Anna finally got the nerve to say. She had learned the woman's name as they talked.

Elsa hummed a moment as she stared down into the amber liquid in the mug.

"Far from here. It has taken me days to journey here." Elsa said.

Anna nodded and nearly fell over because of it. "Why journey so far? Is there something here you're looking for?" Anna questioned.

Elsa looked to Anna. "I'm here to see my brother. His name is Kristoff, I haven't seen him in years." Elsa told her easily, seeing no reason to hide her reason for being here.

"Oh, family…" Anna said, suddenly looking down.

Elsa noticed her forlorn expression. "Is something the matter?"

Anna shook her head. "No…" Then Anna turned her eyes back to Elsa. "What does your brother do for a living?" Anna asked. She knew most women did not work and instead clung to a man and had his babies. She figured Elsa might be the same type, perhaps someone who was living off of her family until she found a man.

Elsa traced a finger around her mug, looking back into it.

"Hmm." She began. "I'm not sure what he does these days. Back when we were close, before the big fight, he had many hobbies… some that I did not agree with." Elsa told her.

Anna hummed as well. "Have you come to reconcile with him?" She wondered.

"Yes. I know he'll forgive me. It was me who grew stubborn and left. He is very kind, perhaps too kind." Elsa said.

Anna took a sip of her ale. "That's good. It must be nice to have family that is willing to forgive and forget… that's the way it should be." Anna placed her mug down, memories flashing in her eyes of a woman's panicked eyes.

Elsa could tell that the term 'family' seemed to hurt Anna. She did not ask about it, seeing as it was not her place. If Anna wished to tell her, then she would.

"I agree… family should never be apart. I was a fool to leave… but I'm sure he'll be happy to see me." Elsa said with a small smile as she imagined her brothers face upon her arrival. He would forgive her and welcome her back with open arms. He was kind… so very kind.

Anna went to say something, but Elsa yawned mightily.

"Perhaps its time to turn in." Anna said. Elsa gave a nod at this. "Do you… would you mind if we shared your room?" Anna asked with a blush. She had been working towards that very question since the moment she decided to pay for the room.

Elsa gave a smile and a tilt of her head. "I don't see why we can't."

Both stood up, Anna wobbly while Elsa walked with grace.

"You sure can handle your ale." Anna noted as she walked beside her and towards the upstairs of the tavern.

"You seem to do well yourself. I was sure that you would have passed out by now." Elsa told her with a smile.

"I have my secrets." Anna said mysteriously as she walked behind Elsa, gazing at her rump that was so defined. Clearly the pants were not made for someone with… so much to offer in the derriere department.

Elsa turned her head, Anna looking into her eyes as though she were not gazing at the woman's lady lumps. "Perhaps you will show me those secrets of yours."  
Anna almost choked at the look that Elsa gave her. It was smoldering with something, some hidden agenda, as though she could read Anna's mind and knew what she wanted.

They made it to the room and entered. Elsa took the time to look around while Anna gathered her courage behind her.

"Shall we both take the-"

Elsa turned and found Anna's lips pressed into her own. At first there was confusion, but soon there was tongue.

A smack rung out in the room.

Anna held her reddened cheek while Elsa stood with a fiery expression, her hand still in the air after the strike.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded to know.

Anna blinked in confusion. "I… I thought you… but you wanted to share a room… you…"

Elsa took in her words for a moment before, "You paid for this room to bring me here and do this?!" Elsa questioned angrily.

Anna was so confused. She was sure that Elsa had flirted with her on the stairs just now. She was sure that Elsa wanted her to come to her bed.

She was wrong.

"I-I-I… I thought you wanted-"

"What?!" Elsa roared.

Anna suddenly backed away, realizing that she had misread this entire situation.

"I-I'm sorry. Keep the room. Just… I'm sorry." Anna spluttered as she quickly left.

Anna left the room and ran back down to the tavern. She drank more and more, letting time pass and letting the sting of the slap go away. She would erase the rejection by finding a prostitute that often hung around the tavern looking for customers. Anna paid for her time and spent the night in her own room, moaning away as the prostitute had her way with Anna's body.

It wasn't the first time she hired someone to ease pain.

When Anna awoke the next morning, the prostitute was gone and Anna was fighting off a small headache and dry mouth. Anna wished she was the type to forget her misdoings during her drunken binge… but she was not. She remembered the way she was slapped for forcing herself onto the blonde. She remembered the fury that the blonde held, the way she burned Anna with her eyes alone. Anna sighed as she got dressed and prepared for the day.

Anna left her room in the morning. She walked down to the tavern and felt a wave of shame and embarrassment wash over her when she saw Elsa standing at the tavern bar, talking with the owner.

"The room was quite comfortable." She told him with a smile.

"Glad you found it to be so." He offered.

"I thank you for the bed and a good nights rest. I must be going now however."

"Safe travels to you." he told her.

Elsa turned to find an embarrassed looking redhead standing by the stairs. The blonde's face soured as she began to walk by her. She was nearly out of the tavern when Anna suddenly ran up to her.

"Wait." Anna called.

Elsa turned with a scowl. "What is it you want? Perhaps you wish to treat me to some breakfast so that you may have me later."

Anna looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, okay? I was drunk. It's no excuse, but I thought you liked me that way. I shouldn't have did what I did without asking first." Anna said, truly feeling bad about what she did.

The blonde studied her for a moment. "I see." She said in an icy way. "Forget it happened then. Goodbye." Then Elsa turned.

"No, please." Anna stopped her again. "I don't want to just forget it… I want you to forgive me. Let me make it up to you… please?" Anna tried again.

Elsa eyed her. "You are truly sorry?" She questioned.

"Yes. I really, really am sorry." She said.

Elsa sighed. "My brother always believed that… people should be given second chances." Elsa said a bit stiffly.

Anna nodded. "He sounds really nice."

"He is." Elsa said with finality.

Anna took a breath and decided to go for it. "The festival is still going… allow me to get you breakfast. After that, if you're still mad, then you can go. I promise." Anna said, a pleading look in her eye.

Elsa heaved a big sigh.

The two would soon find themselves at a small eatery. Anna watched with wide eyes as Elsa devoured the turkey that had been placed in front of her.

"I take it you were hungry." Anna said a bit cautiously. Elsa had not said she had forgiven Anna just yet. In fact these were the first words Anna managed to say to her since asking her out.

Elsa swallowed enough to talk. "It has been some time since my last meal." Elsa said.

"Right… the long journey here." Anna remembered.

"Indeed."

Anna took a bite of her own food.

"What are these secrets you claim to have?" Elsa asked.

"Huh?" Was Anna's articulate response.

"Before our… dispute," She began, making Anna wince. "You claimed to have secrets to why you did not pass out drunk… or worse yet die from all of the alcohol you consumed."

Anna bit her lip nervously. "Its… you wouldn't believe it. Its stupid." Anna said.

Elsa suddenly sat up, finishing the turkey she was chewing on before speaking up again.

"I've seen and heard a lot, Anna." And the way she looked at Anna made her believe it. "Tell me." She insisted.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Alright… you asked for it." Then she took a breath before just saying it. "I've been blessed by the gods." Anna said.

Elsa raised a brow. "Gods?" She questioned.

"Yes. The almighty ones. The peepers who see everything we do. I was blessed by them." Anna said.

Elsa stared at her for a moment. "Remember when I said I've heard a lot?" Elsa questioned and Anna nodded. "Well you've told me something new." She said with a hint of a smile.

Anna blew out a breath. "I told you that you wouldn't believe me." Anna said.

Elsa laughed. "It is hard to believe Anna. My culture would insist that your 'gods' do not exist."

Anna furrowed her brow. "What culture is that?"

"You wouldn't know it." Elsa shrugged.

Anna put an elbow on the table and let her head rest there. "I'm interested. Tell me." Anna insisted.

Elsa gave a small shake of her head. "I'm more interested in why you believe yourself blessed. Surely the ability to drink does not bring you to believe this." Elsa said.

Anna blinked as images of fire and burning flesh sizzled its way into her mind.

"I'll tell you… if you agree to join me on a tour of the city as my date." Anna told her. Elsa raised both of her brows. Anna quickly backpedaled as she realized what she said. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have suggested that… That's what got me slapped before." Anna said a bit sadly.

"Okay."

"Huh?" Anna looked up in surprise.

"Okay. You will take me around town as your potential future lover. Is this not what you wanted?" Elsa asked.

Anna blinked in surprise. "Well… yeah… but you're not attracted to me." Anna said.

Elsa smiled in a mischievous way. "No one ever said that."

Anna looked completely confused. "But… but you slapped me last night." Anna said, not understanding.

Elsa gave a shrug. "Attraction does not ensure that you will be sharing my bed."

Anna suddenly felt sheepish. "W-wait… so you like me?"

"You are attractive." Elsa said simply.

Anna swallowed before, "You're not so bad yourself." She tried to be smooth.

Elsa hummed. "In your words: You're really beautifuller. Is the way you described me." Elsa cast a wicked smirk when Anna shrunk in her seat.

"So… you want that tour?" Anna asked.

Elsa simply nodded. "Yes, I believe it will be worth it."

The two would leave the eatery as they finished their meals. Anna took Elsa around various places, showing her the kingdom. To Anna's delight, Elsa seemed to enjoy her company. Anna was able to forget their rough departure from the night before. Anna also found out that Elsa must have lived in some small village. The girl seemed amazed by many things that were to be found in the vast kingdom of Arendelle. The two lost track of time, enjoying each other's company until nightfall. Anna ended up rounding out the date by dragging Elsa back to the tavern where they first met.

"You make for lovely company." Elsa said as she took a seat at the bar.

"I'm aware." Anna said with a smirk.

"Are you so wonderful to all your potential mates?" Elsa inquired.

Anna shrugged. "Honestly I haven't had many. I could count on my hand how many dates I've had." Then Anna looked to her. "I can guarantee that you were the most fun though." Anna said easily. Her manner with Elsa had relaxed over the course of their date. Elsa, in all of her intimidating beauty, was quite nice and curious to explore underneath it all.

Elsa hummed. "I only believe you because I can tell that you're a terrible liar." Elsa told her in a way that was hard to tell whether she was joking.

Anna gave a shrug, seeing as she didn't know what to say to that.

Anna ordered them both more ale. The tavern owner was not surprised to see Anna back and drinking again. He merely walked to the back and got what she asked for.

"There you go dragon slayer." He said before walking away.

Elsa's eyes narrowed in question. "Dragon slayer?" She asked.

Anna gave another shrug. "That's what they call me."

"And how would you possess such a name?" Elsa wondered.

"By… slaying dragons." Anna said as though it were obvious.

Elsa watched as she pulled the mug of ale to her lips. She looked to her own mug before chugging the entire thing. Anna looked on in amazement as the blonde downed the entire thing without needing a single breath.

Elsa put the mug down and wiped her lips with her arm. She looked to Anna with a smile. "I believe its time you told me about why you claim to be blessed."

Anna sighed. "You still want to know?"

"That was the agreement that you offered. You take me on a date and at the end you tell me your reasons for believing you are blessed." Elsa informed her.

"You sure you want to hear it? You won't believe me." Anna felt like she'd had this conversation already.

"I've seen and heard a lot, Anna." Elsa said with a smirk, reciting her earlier line. "Now be a good person and uphold your end of the agreement."

Anna drunk from her ale. She couldn't believe she was about to tell Elsa something that she had not told anyone.

"I'm blessed because… I'm different from others." Anna said.

"Go on." Elsa was quick to say.

"Look… when normal people get scratched, it takes awhile to heal… when I get scratched, I'm better within a few hours." Anna said.

"Is that so?" Elsa questioned.

Anna reached behind herself and pulled her shirt up, showing her back to Elsa. Elsa simply looked at the fading scar on her back that looked to have been done by an overly sized claw.

"The dragon I slayed? He did that to me. Already its almost healed and its only been a few days." Anna said before putting her shirt down.

Elsa worked her jaw, processing what she'd seen. "That's all?" Elsa seemed to know that there was more.

"No… I'm… well I'm immune to fire." Anna said.

Elsa looked away from her, back into her mug. "Fire immunity you say?" She asked.

"I've been burned." Anna could practically smell the stench of burning flesh as she said it. "When I was just a little girl." And that seemed to be all Anna had to say.

Elsa was silent for some time before, "Did your parents know?"

Anna almost thought it a strange question, but she ignored it. "No… My mother died the day I found out… As for my father? I never met him." Anna shrugged again.

"A father should be there to help raise and teach a child…" Elsa said.

"Right."

Anna never questioned why Elsa seemed to think her father was alive and well. Most would have assumed her words to mean he might be dead.

Elsa nodded once, then twice. "You heal quickly and you have an immunity to fire." Elsa smiled strangely. "I suppose I can see why you would think you are blessed."

"Don't believe me?" Anna questioned.

Elsa turned to her, strange smile turning genuine. "Oh, I never said that."

The two would go on to drink more, however Elsa stopped Anna before she could get too drunk. Elsa eventually wanted to retire and asked Anna if she could pay for her room yet again. Anna was too happy to oblige. She had earned a lot of gold from the king for her dragon slaying and she saw no reason not to spend it on a beautiful woman such as Elsa who carried no money on her. When Anna went to pay for a second room, Elsa stopped her, telling her that the one would be all they needed.

Anna remembered blushing and a simple "Right." flowing from her lips.

Anna would remember the night they went upstairs. She'd remember when Elsa opened the door to the room, dragged her inside, and immediately kissed Anna upon her lips. She'd remember the way Elsa frantically snatched off her clothes. While the entire act they committed would not be remembered, she would always remember the faint breath on her neck, the sexy moans and the flirty smiles.

When the deed was done, Elsa was laying behind Anna, twisting the girl's hair. She wished that Anna had taken it out of her braids, but she would not ruin the aftermath of their moment by suggesting such. Anna for her part, was attempting to fall asleep, content with Elsa's arm around her while the other fiddled with her hair.

"Your mother raised you, yes?" Elsa suddenly asked.

Anna replied, her eyes still closed and her voice quiet. "She did. I lost her when I was seven." Anna told her.

"How did you lose her?" Elsa questioned.

"Fire." Anna began. "A dragon came and burned my village. My mother was running toward me when it happened. The dragon flew by and burned the entire village in one swoop. Everyone I knew was burned… my mother lay before me, blackened by fire. I still remember the smell… that horrible smell of burning flesh." Anna said. She didn't know what it was that gave her the ability to tell her story to Elsa. The mere thought of her past was enough to drive her to drink, enough to drive her to seek out hired company for the night. Yet for some reason, with Elsa holding her, Anna felt she could tell her anything. The memories hurt less when in the face of Elsa's warmth.

Elsa was quiet for a long time, so long that Anna was sure that she fell asleep.

But then…

"Did your mother ever mention your father's name?"

Anna was too tired to question why Elsa wanted to know.

"Agnarr." Anna mumbled.

Elsa suddenly held Anna tighter.

"I see… let us rest, Anna. You will be needing it I'm sure." The last words Elsa said before Anna fell asleep.

Anna would awake the next morning in bed alone and naked. A smile graced her face as she remembered last night. For the first time after a night of passion, Anna did not have to wake up with the shame of knowing she'd used someone to forget her pain. Elsa had been the exact opposite. The night they spent together was a night where she felt nothing but joy. Anna stood and stretched in all her naked glory. She felt no rush to get dressed, only a strange relaxation that had overtaken her body.

She noticed a letter on the pillow that Elsa once used.

_\- __To Anna_

It read.

Anna picked it up, having a pretty good idea who it was from. She smiled as she began to open it.

A bang outside interrupted her.

A mighty roar before people began to scream.

Anna's eyes widened as she dropped the letter and quickly began to dress herself. She would recognize that sound anywhere. It was a sound she'd heard twice in her life, both times holding a significance in her heart.

A dragon.

Anna raced downstairs and ran up to the tavern's bar where the owner was panicking beneath the bar.

"My armor and weapon?!" Anna yellled.

"I-its still in the back." He answered, frightened by the noise he was hearing outside.

Anna was quick to rush to the back and procure her weapon and armor that she'd left with the tavern owner a few nights back. She swiftly ran outside, her sword drawn as she came face to face with the beast of legend.

"Dragon!" Anna shouted angrily, memories of her past resurfacing much like the last time she fought their kind.

The long and slender dragon turned to her, snarling. It was not big and bulky like the last dragon she met. This one was long in the body, with thinner wings. It was colored white and let off a mighty bellow when it noticed Anna running towards it. The dragon spewed fire from its lips, a blazing inferno that guaranteed to burn any human within a second.

Anna ran through it, disappearing in the flames.

The dragon spewed out the fire for a few more seconds before stopping.

"Die, beast!"

Anna emerged from the flames unharmed, her blade at the ready. The dragon snarled and swiped at her. Anna dodged the blow, as she ran forward, plunging her sword into the dragon's chest. The dragon roared and swiped again, smacking Anna like she were a ragdoll, sending her flying into a nearby shop owners stall. By now people had already fled the scene. Before Anna could get to her feet, the dragon was upon her. Anna brought her sword, though she knew it was useless. The dragon could simply step on her and be done with it. She watched the dragon raise a mighty claw and slash down towards her.

Anna flinched, eye shutting while she awaited the pain.

It never came.

Anna opened her eyes to see the dragon looking down at her. She didn't understand, didn't know why it seemed to hesitate to kill her. Suddenly a few arrows hit the beast. Anna turned to see several soldiers arriving on the scene, some carrying crossbows. They fired, the arrows deflecting off of the beast's scaly hide. The dragon grew annoyed and took a deep breath.

Anna knew what was about to happen.

Memories of her village burned appeared in her mind.

These soldiers… this kingdom would meet the same fate.

"No!"

Anna slashed out and cut the beast across the chest, making it roar and spit fire in the air. She quickly stood and with one more slash, cut the beast across the neck, a deadly blow. The dragon staggered on its feet before falling. Anna ran over to it, still furious as she raised her sword to deal the finishing blow.

That's when she saw it.

The blue eyes that the dragon possessed. Eyes so very familiar.

The dragon stared at her as its life drained away, eyes never leaving Anna. Anna let her sword fall to the ground.

The soldiers cheered, calls of 'dragon slayer' filling the air. Once again festivities were to be had in Anna's name. She was a dragon slayer, one that had proven herself twice. She was brought before the king and given more gold than she could handle and promised her that she'd never need to worry for money again so long as she continued to fight for the good of the kingdom.

Anna didn't care…

Anna spent her days drinking at the tavern. She engulfed mug after mug, trying to forget the pain. She'd spend countless nights with whatever whore fancied her palette. None of it was enough. Only one person could make the hurt go away… and so she waited. Day after day she waited for Elsa to walk through those doors again. Days would turn to weeks and weeks into months. Still, Anna would look toward the door at any sighting of blonde hair. It was never her though, never the one she wished to see again. She would wait though… she knew it was all a lie… she knew she would come walking through that door…

Any day now…

On the bed they shared lied a note that had been opened and read.

_-__Anna _

_ If you're reading this then I decided to do what I know I shouldn't. I'm going to visit my brother. I miss him you see… I have not seen him for nearly forty years… yet every year I wished to reconcile with him and apologize for what I did. _

_ My brother is a kind man. He sees value in people that I don't. For years he would tell me that people were good and that some were bad. He said it was just like us. Some of us were good… some were bad._

_ I never believed him. I considered all people bad… but I tried to change._

_ I walked the towns of his homeland and could not find what he told me was there. People were greedy… hateful… vile… then I met you._

_ I liked you from the start… did you know that? I only slapped you that night because I thought you only paid for the room to entice me into bed. Perhaps you did… Still, I have forgiven you and moved on… something my brother tried teaching me once… something I know he would have done if I visited him earlier._

_ I knew about your… 'blessing' some time during that first night. I could feel it, that familiar sensation that my own people give off. _

_ Did you know that others like me would sometimes spend their lives like you? Sometimes they have children and live a happy life._

_ I do not know anything about the dragon that scorched your home… I did not ask for enough information. I'm sure you'll find him one day though._

_ I'm sure you'll do the right thing and stop me when my anger consumes me. I know my brother's fate… and I know who did it._

_ Still… I must see for myself if its true._

_ I feel I've talked enough… but one last thing._

_ I apologize for my father running out of your life… he is one of the bad ones._

_ Always yours, Elsa, __your big sister._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A longer one shot. I'm not sure If I should since this is a series of one shots... but I like to address reviews I've gotten to let people know I read them.

VinuxBex: I was going for the surprise at the end of it. I figured most people might figure out that Elsa was a dragon before she showed up, but I really wanted to hide the fact that Anna was half dragon. I hope I accomplished that. Thanks for reading.

. : I know! I'm sorry! I am evil and I know it. Don't worry though, not all of these stories will end badly. I'm not that cruel.

That's all for now, on with the one shot!

* * *

G!P Elsa. Smut warning. Chapter was updated to fix typo's and mistakes.

* * *

Elsa had amazing foresight and insight. It was something people often complimented her on as she grew up. People considered her more mature than her age when she was just a young child. Adults who would meet her would assume her to be in college already once she was in high school. She was smart too, smarter than her whole class for most years.

So… Why was she now a depressed twenty three old high school drop out who lived in her parents' basement?

Elsa knew why. It wasn't because she was dumb, though she felt the need to tell herself she was, it wasn't because the universe aligned to fuck her over, though she also blamed the universe everyday. Elsa's insight and foresight had yet to change, and she knew that the sole reason she was the way she was now, was because of her own doings. There was no one to truly blame besides herself. Still, it was much easier to throw the problem elsewhere, never wanting the hot potato in her own hands.

Elsa opened another bottle of liquor, swallowing it down as if the burn didn't matter. Truthfully it didn't, not when it promised to alleviate the pain of depression. She sniffled, having just finished another bout of crying due to self pity some few minutes ago. She would have continued to whither away on her bed, eyes red and full of tears, had she not remembered the bottle that her brother had bought for her some few days ago.

God bless the man right now.

She sat at her computer desk, wondering what to do with herself as she took another gulp of the burning liquid. She could play an online game, maybe even jump into a discord with people she was familiar with. The thought was dismissed however. She hadn't been in that discord for what… a month? They had likely forgotten about her anyway, or would be angry with her for not playing the game for a month. She was in a clan after all that was expected to be active. Elsa had just quit one day, deciding she was bored with the game. She didn't tell anyone, just didn't log into the game. Since she didn't log into the game, she had no reason to hop into discord to talk with others. After all, what else would she talk about with them besides the game? Her fucked up life that consisted of seven years living in her parents basement since she dropped out of high school. Maybe she could tell them how much of a failure she was, how she had to look her parents in the eye and see their disappointment with their lazy and no good daughter whose only accomplishment was the fact that she didn't get hung over whenever she got drunk.

She raised the bottle to her lips again and drank.

Her hand moved to the mouse for her computer, dragging and clicking at things until she was on Youtube. She looked up a fail compilation, hoping that others' failures could bring her joy. She knew it would, especially when she got plastered. She would laugh at them for at least an hour, enjoy herself for at least an hour. After it was over… well she couldn't say. Sometimes she'd find something else to watch, other times she'd think about her life and cry, but most times, if she was drunk, she'd just click on the next video.

She brought the bottle up again, this time a smile etched across her face at the sight of a fat man crushing a plastic chair as he went to sit down.

God bless her brother for enabling her drinking habits.

It was probably forty minutes later that she received company.

"Yo, Elsa! You awake?" Someone called from up the stairs, the basement door having been opened if the sound quality was enough to tell.

"Yeah." Elsa called back, recognizing her brother's voice.

Elsa's brother, Kristoff, was the only person who visited her den in the basement regularly. Her parents had already given up on her, rarely coming down to do so much as say hello. She couldn't blame them, it must have been hard to see one of your children grow up into a failure that barely showered. Elsa supposed she should just be thankful that they hadn't thrown her out into the street and turned her into an actual bum. Her brother though, he was different. He came down at least four times a week to stop and chat. He even treated her like a human being, like she wasn't a fragile piece of glass. He'd comment on how the basement stunk, asking her why she smelled like shit when there was literally a bathroom with a shower in the basement. Sometimes it was funny, other times it made her cry when he left. Still, she'd rather have him do that then have her parents give her one look that would have her bawling into her pillow at night, wishing she had the courage to just end her own life.

The ceiling of the basement creaked as she heard her brother's weighted steps descend the basement stairs. She didn't bother hiding the bottle of alcohol like she would have done if it was one of her parents. Her brother already knew of her habit. He was the one enabling her after all. If not for him, she wouldn't be able to drink anyway. It wasn't like she had money to go down to a liquor store.

It was hard to have money when you were a jobless loser who relied on your parents to look after you.

Elsa's drunken mind rid itself of the thought, focusing more on the video where a little kid was losing a battle while trying to walk an over sized dog, his parents laughing in the background.

"God, do you ever clean up?" A voice said from some distance away from her.

Elsa turned her drunken gaze to her brother who was now down in the basement, looking around at all of the trash Elsa had accumulated.

"So this is where all the dishes are." He commented a comment that he'd made many times over the last few years.

"I'll take them up." Elsa replied. It was a lie and they both knew. Elsa would wait until her mother finally had enough and searched her filthy room for dishes. Elsa would cry afterwards when her mother left.

Kristoff took a look around before sighing. With experience, he navigated his way through the filth of her room and took a seat on the bed. His nose curled up at the smell. Elsa had obviously not changed her sheets for months. He wondered when he would have to tell their mother about it. Their mother would change the sheets, and perhaps even give Elsa's room a small clean up. It was the only time you could see the floor of the basement.

"So… doing anything interesting tonight?" Kristoff asked. He had a purpose for being here, one that he had procrastinated on doing all day. It had to be done however, so here he was.

Elsa shrugged, her eyes glued to the computer screen. She wondered why he would ask that. They both knew she didn't do anything besides sit at her computer all day. The most interesting thing she did was gaming and the most social interaction she got was through discord.

Kristoff nodded his head as though she had actually said something. "Well… I know you don't like people dancing around what they have to say, so… I want you to come with me somewhere tonight." He said.

Immediately Elsa's anxiety kicked in. She instantly thought of the world outside, thought about how the world would see her.

"No… thanks." She said, taking another swig of alcohol.

Kristoff sighed. "Come on. I know this great place. You will love it. It's only one night." He pressed the issue.

"I don't want to go." Elsa told him. She could already imagine people looking at her. She just knew they'd be able to tell just what she was. They'd know she was little more than a bum at first glance. Her entire life story was written across her face for the world to see.

"You'll have fun." Kristoff insisted.

"No." She said sternly, starting to grow aggravated with him, with herself for not wanting to go, with people for their judgmental stares that she knew they would have.

There was a silence, one that lasted for some time. Elsa was sure he would leave or move onto another subject. It wasn't like she didn't want to leave her basement that she'd practically never left for seven years. It was just that she knew people would look at her and know. She didn't want to be in public. If he offered to take her to a place with no people, then maybe she'd agree. Knowing her brother though, he'd likely be trying to take her somewhere to try and socialize. She loved him for being so caring. He was the only one who ever tried to… 'fix' her. Her parents let her wallow in her depression and never spoke about it. Kristoff didn't talk about it either, but he tried to ease her pain. That was why he bought the alcohol for her. It was why he sometimes brought his friends into the basement to try and get them to talk with Elsa. He stopped doing that two years ago when Elsa nearly had a panic attack with a man that was trying hard to be friendly with her.

She loved her brother… but he couldn't fix her… no one could.

She went to take another drink from the bottle.

It was snatched out of her hands.

Elsa's eyes widened, looking up to see her brother towering over her. He did not look pleased as he held the bottle. At first she was shocked, but then she got angry and tried to take it back. He held it out of her reach and she tried reaching for it again. Even when she stood up however, her reach was not enough compared to his tall frame when he held it as high as he could.

"Give it back." Elsa said, sounding like an angry child.

"No." Kristoff said firmly. He lightly glared at her as he went to say more. "Unless you come with me tonight, then you're not getting anything." Elsa looked angry. She grumbled something about him being an asshole. "I mean it. If you don't come with me tonight, I'm not buying you anymore. Not a single drop."

Elsa looked into his eyes and realized he meant it.

"W-what? Why? That's not fair." She told him, not really knowing what to say in this situation, but part of her knew that what she said was not the right response at all.

"You need to get out of this basement. Seriously, when was the last time you just went outside." He asked.

Elsa didn't say anything, not telling him that she stopped counting after three years.

"One night is all I'm asking right now. I'm not going to force you to talk to anyone, and hell I'll fight any guy that tries to flirt with you if that's your problem." Elsa almost laughed, almost told him that there was no way any guy would want anything to do with a bum like her who rarely showered. "I just want you to get out for a bit. That's all." He said, sounding almost saddened or perhaps it was concern. Elsa was unsure.

Elsa didn't want to go. She could practically feel the stares people would have. Everyone would judge her, whisper behind her back, and some would be bold enough to call her a freak to her face. Why was her brother doing this? Why couldn't he just leave Elsa in peace. She wasn't happy, but at least she wasn't being hurt by others by living in the basement. No one hurt her here, no one talked about her here, no one judged her here. Why didn't he understand that?

"Kristoff…" Elsa said softly, feel an immense weight settling over her shoulders.

Kristoff looked at her pitiful state. He almost caved, almost gave in to her… but he knew this was for her own good.

"You come out and have some fun tonight and I will buy you whatever you want." Kristoff told her.

That sounded tempting. Elsa didn't have any money, so she had a hard time acquiring anything that she wanted. She didn't want for a lot, after all she lived in her basement and was content with her computer that gave her distractions in the form of gaming and a small dose of social interaction through online games. Still, even she wanted things. Things like…

"I want a new graphics card for my computer." Elsa muttered.

Kristoff smiled. "A graphics card for a night out. Sounds easy enough, how much could they cost anyway?" He said unknowingly.

Elsa hid her smirk.

Kristoff told her that they would be leaving as soon as she showered and got dressed. Elsa watched him leave, a kick in his step as though he'd really accomplished something. Elsa only sighed. A night out was not going to fix her and her life. She just knew it was going to end up being a horrible night… but she could endure that for a new graphics card. Games were getting better looking these days and her old graphics card from years ago that wasn't even really good back then was starting to ruin her gaming experience. Elsa walked into her bathroom that was built in the basement and began to strip. She hesitated when pulling off her pants, but she quickly threw them down in a rush, wanting to get it over with. Right between her legs sat her difference, the thing that ruined her life.

Elsa had a penis.

She was a girl. The doctors confirmed it. Her parents told her exactly why she had a penis when she was around ten years old. Needless to say she did not remember everything they said, a lot of it being medical mumbo jumbo. It really just came down to the fact that she was born this way. She was a girl in every aspect besides this. She shaped out like a female, grew breasts like a female, had a face like a female… she just had a penis dangling between her legs. Elsa avoided the mirror as she got into the shower. She began to wash her body with some citrus smelling soap that her mom bought her nearly a year ago.

The bottle was still half full.

Elsa washed her body multiple times, though she was tentative and shy when it came to washing her private bits. Every touch was a reminder that it was attached to her. Every touch told her she was different. Every touch made her question if she was truly a woman. Every touch reminded her of high school… of kids laughing while Elsa cried.

She finished her shower with a look of sadness.

Kristoff would come down later to find her dressed. Elsa had to do quite a bit of digging, but eventually she did find a shirt and a pair of pants that were not smelly and had in fact retained their clean smell from the detergent used to wash them. She was just finishing tying up her hair into a single braid when he came down.

"Dressed and ready?" Kristoff questioned.

Elsa noticed he was dressed up in casual clothes, though they seemed less for walking to the store and more for clubbing. She wondered where he planned to take her.

"As ready as ever." Elsa wanted to give a smart comment, wanted to show her disdain for him making her leave the house… but she couldn't think of something with enough venom in it.

Kristoff looked her up and down and decided not to comment on her wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a simple white t-shirt. Her choice in attire shouldn't ruin the night out. They would both go on to leave, Elsa feeling anxious as she took her first steps out of the house. She had to admit that the fresh air was nice at least. She had not been outside for years. It was dark out, the time being eight forty five or somewhere close to it. Elsa once again wondered just where her brother could be taking her so late.

Kristoff walked her over to his car and held the door open for her, a smirk on his face. "Please, milady. After you." He even had the nerve to bow.

Elsa scoffed, though she did smile a bit as she got into the passenger seat of the car. Kristoff quickly rounded the vehicle and got in. Kristoff started the car up and off they went. Elsa had to endure his loud and rather terrible taste in music. Worst yet was his singing that accompanied it. Elsa did her best to ignore it, watching as buildings passed them by outside the window. Elsa wouldn't admit it to him now, but it was nice to be outside. She was slowly starting to forget why she felt so anxious.

Then they arrived.

Elsa felt her breath pick up a bit as she looked around at the various people that sat around. Kristoff had brought her to a bar. Already she knew why he'd done it. Elsa enjoyed drinking yet dreaded the idea of people she didn't know. He seemed fixed on getting her to go around people, yet he wanted to try and make her as comfortable as possible. What better place then a place that had people and served her favorite choice in drink.

It was probably the best place to take her if she had to be around people.

Much to Elsa's relief, Kristoff did not make her sit at the bar and instead found a nice empty booth for the both of them. He asked her if she would be fine sitting by herself while he got them drinks. She agreed and let him go. Elsa kept her head down for the most part while he was gone. Sometimes she'd look around as discreetly as possible though. She saw most people were there in groups, drinking and talking among themselves. It was those at the bar that seemed to be alone. The bar wasn't like she imagined. She thought there would be people fighting, stumbling drunks looking for a brawl, or perhaps a down on his luck man at the bar crying over his misfortune.

The bar was a surprisingly calm experience.

Kristoff eventually came back with liquid that the gods themselves must have created. Elsa was glad to feel that taste, that familiar alcoholic burn that was in every liquor, loved the warmth that settled in her stomach as she swallowed. She knew she was an alcoholic… but damn did it feel nice sometimes.

Elsa found that it wasn't so bad being out. She was still anxious, still worried that the night could take a bad turn at any moment, but so far she was having a bit of fun. Kristoff did most of the talking. He talked about work and what a pain it was to live on his own. Kristoff had recently moved out, her little brother having his first taste of living on his own and the bills that came with it. Elsa simply smiled, offering a comment or two every now and again, but she mostly listened to him. This was normal for her. She often stayed silent in conversation. It was mostly due to the fact that she had nothing to offer. Seven years of being a basement dweller didn't leave you with adventures to tell. Her brother seemed to understand though and continued to talk about his life, though he mostly complained about work, bills, and annoying people at work.

It was around thirty minutes later that things changed.

Elsa was too busy looking down at the table and avoiding eye contact with anyone to notice the way her brother suddenly perked up after seeing something.

"Want another drink?" Kristoff asked, the question having been asked a few times throughout their time here.

Elsa, buzzed and looking to get drunk, gave a nod of her head.

"Yes." She answered

"Alright. I'll be right back." He said, quick to get out of his seat.

He came back, around two minutes later and placed the drink on the table in front of her. Elsa was quick to wrap her hands around it, but she did not immediately drink it.

Kristoff did not take a seat and instead told her, "I uh gotta take a leak. I'll be back." He told her, sounding strange.

Elsa was too tipsy to notice the way his voice was a bit uneven, a trait he'd always had as a child, a trait that meant he was lying or trying to hide something.

"Don't mind me." Elsa simply said, eyes focused on her drink.

Kristoff left the table and went straight to the men's room.

About twenty seconds later…

"Hey."

At first Elsa ignored the voice, sure that it was not directed towards her.

"Helloooo." Someone sung out.

Elsa turned her head slightly, trying to peek in on whoever was talking to someone so close by.

Her blue eyes met with a belly button of all things.

Elsa blinked before looking a bit surprised and turning her eyes up. Before her stood a redhead, one that was wearing a sleeveless shirt that showed off her toned stomach. Her hair was done in twin braids, each one resting on a different shoulder. The girl was smiling down at her with a small twinkle in her eyes. Elsa felt her heart speed up a bit… though not in pure anxiety. Sure, anxiety was part of it, any person outside of her immediate family caused this to happen. However it wasn't pure nerves that got her heart to pick up.

The girl was gorgeous.

Elsa just stared, not knowing what to say.

The girl tilted her head a bit, smile still in place. "Hi." She tried again.

Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat before looking back to the table in front of her. She didn't want to seem rude, but she was amazed that she held eye contact with someone so beautiful for so long.

"H-hi." Elsa stuttered out.

"Oh. So that's the one." The girl said with a giggle.

Elsa risked another look, but her eyes only managed to reach the girl's neck before she looked away again.

"What?" She questioned, her nerves beginning to fire up from more than a bit of lust. She was growing nervous from the fact that a person was talking to her, a person she didn't know and a beautiful one at that.

"Well, I tried hey. I tried Hello. It was 'hi' that you wanted to hear apparently." She said.

Elsa was confused.

"Mind If I take a seat? I'm trying to hide from this guy who has been ogling me all night." The redhead said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I-I-I-" Elsa stuttered, unable to form a proper response.

The redhead took a seat across from her anyway.

"Thanks. He's a real creep." She said with gratefulness.

Elsa just stared at her drink, wishing she had the courage to just scarf it all down right now.

"So… come here often?" The redhead asked, smiling at the hidden joke.

Elsa shifted a bit in her seat.

"No… it's my first time." Elsa was a bit proud of herself for not stuttering.

"Me too." The redhead said. There was a bit of silence before, "I wonder how guys always know when a girl is single. It was like he could smell it on me." The girl said.

Elsa just smiled to try and appear friendly. Still she did not look up and in fact wondered how someone so beautiful was single.

"I told him I was gay and still he tried coming at me. Like, what does it take these days to get a guy off of you." The girl laughed. When Elsa did not respond, she leaned over the table to whisper. "Keep the secret between the both of us but… I actually do prefer women over men."

Elsa wondered why she was telling her all of this. Is that what people did nowadays? They just walked up to strangers and started talking? She wasn't complaining considering there was no way she would ever work up the nerve to start a conversation with someone so pretty.

Elsa missed the way the girl frowned a bit before suddenly smiling.

"You know… you're kind of cute. I'd much prefer you to chase me over that guy." The girl said flirtatiously.

Elsa suddenly looked up, shock on her face. 'U-um..." She didn't know what to say.

"Getting cuter." The girl told her, a smirk on her face that told Elsa she would eat her up if she allowed it.

Elsa suddenly stood up. "I have to- I mean- I just- I have to go." Elsa was just about to walk for the front door to the establishment. Kristoff would find her outside eventually, he was smart enough to realize she must have left if she wasn't at the table.

Before she could escape however, the girl quickly reached out and grabbed her arm, a panicked look on her face.

"Wait!" She called and stood up with Elsa. She tried to look Elsa in the eye, but the girl looked down. The redhead noticed the way she held her arms close to her body, one hand under the other elbow. She looked tiny despite the blonde being taller. She realized she had approached her all wrong. "I'm sorry. Please don't go. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." The redhead pleaded, a begging look in her eyes that Elsa did not see, but she could at least hear the pleading in her voice.

Elsa normally would have just snatched her arm back and ran out of the place. She would wait for Kristoff to find her crying outside. She wouldn't cry because the redhead did anything wrong… rather she would cry for being such a coward. For some reason though, she sat back down. It was probably the way she pleaded for Elsa to stay. The girl actually wanted her company, something she didn't think anyone would desire.

And she did seem… interested.

Elsa blushed as she sat, realizing that this redhead had really just flirted with her. She liked Elsa, was attracted to Elsa. It was the first time anyone had shown this sort of interest in her. Sure, there were boys in middle school and the beginning of high school, but she wasn't interested in relationships back then. She couldn't say she felt she deserved one now… but she was only human.

Even Elsa got lonely in the basement.

She settled with the knowledge that the redhead was simply flirting and that was that. It didn't mean anything would happen. She wouldn't have to open her life up to her or anything. For all she knew this would be the last time they spoke. She would probably run off once Kristoff came back anyway. Wouldn't it be okay to just enjoy the attention of someone that desired her… even if only a little.

"I'm really sorry about that. I've been told that I come on way too strong." The redhead said. She soon put her elbows on the table and wrapped her fingers in her hair as she tossed her head into her hands. "God. I didn't even tell you my name yet." The redhead said, sounding devastated.

Elsa felt kind of bad. She didn't mean to make her feel bad about it.

"Elsa."

The redhead looked up at her. "Huh?"

Elsa shifted a bit as she repeated herself. "Elsa. My name. Its Elsa." She said nervously.

The redhead cracked a smile. "I'm Anna."

"It's… I like your name." Elsa wanted to slap herself. She wanted to say something nice to the girl, to maybe even give a small flirt back if she could. Instead she'd blubbered out the words that a second grader might tell his crush.

She felt so out of her depth.

Anna smiled as though Elsa had told her she was the most beautiful woman to ever exist.

"Thanks!" Anna beamed.

Elsa felt her heart skip as she mentally patted her own back.

"What are you drinking?" Anna asked, noting that Elsa had been cradling her drink since she sat down, yet she had not taken a sip.

Elsa gave a shrug. "I don't know… My- er… someone ordered it for me." Elsa suddenly felt embarrassed about being here with her brother. Surely this beauty came alone and was capable of leaving her own house without having to piggy back ride on someone else.

Elsa regretted her words when she noticed Anna pout visibly.

"Did some guy already catch your eye before I got here?" Anna asked.

"N-no!" Elsa suddenly said with a bit of force, startling Anna a bit. She quickly calmed down and tried to continue. "I don't… no one is like you- I mean I don't care about anyone but you- I mean you're… you." And Elsa visibly wilted, knowing that she'd just ruined whatever chances she had at keeping the girl at the table. She wanted to let the redhead know that she liked her too, but instead she probably sounded like some creepy stalker or something.

This was why she never wanted to leave the basement. Her social skills were zero. She was terrible with people and they made her nervous. The first girl to ever show interest in her, a beautiful one at that, and she'd just screwed her chances. Worst yet was that Anna had gone silent. She suddenly felt the urge to cry. She was going to have Kristoff take her home immediately.

"Gosh." Anna said after awhile. Then she leaned forward on the table, trying to catch Elsa's eyes. Elsa noticed, but she did her best to look at the table. "If you liked me, you should have said so. I've been nervous since you stood up before. I was for sure you weren't interested." Anna said with a smile, seeming genuinely happy that Elsa spoke up the way she did.

Elsa felt herself blush as she tried to meet Anna's eyes. She managed to hold eye contact for nearly two seconds… a new record. It also got the redhead to smile wider… Elsa felt she did good.

"So… since we have all of this new information." Anna licked her lips before continuing. "How do you want to do this?"  
Elsa thought her heart was going to explode.

"D-do this?" Elsa asked, eyes looking up at Anna for a brief moment before her eyes drifted back to the table.

"Mhmmm." Anna hummed.

Elsa didn't know how to answer. Was Anna suggesting what she thought?

"We cant… we just met." Elsa said, but truthfully this did not matter to her. She felt herself stiffening in her pants and shifted to try and get more comfortable.

She was glad she wore baggy jeans and boxers.

"I know." Anna said. "But its all a part of the process. It's what you want… right?" Anna asked, biting her lip as she gave Elsa a very approving look.

Elsa spluttered for an answer. "I-I don't… I've never done this." Elsa was conjuring all sorts of fantasies in her head. Would Anna take her into the girl's bathroom? Would she be okay with Elsa's… equipment?

"All the more reason that you choose." Anna told her with a flirtatious smile, one that held the confidence that Elsa so dearly lacked.

Elsa swallowed hard as she thought about Anna kissing her in the bathroom. People really did that right? They had locks on the door right? It was amazing how fast she got over her hurdle of being close to people when her mind was racing with sex.

"I want you to choose." Elsa said a bit boldly.

Anna made a noise in the back of her throat, a small hum. "Me? You sure? You might not be able to handle it… since you've never done this." Anna said as she leaned forward, beginning to whisper to Elsa again.

Elsa could only shake her head yes.

"You're really sure you want me to decide?"

Another head shake that told her yes.

"Last chance to turn back?"

Another shake.

"Okay… you asked for it…" Then Anna leaned forward, eyes half lidded.

Elsa shut her eyes as she realized Anna's lips were getting closer and closer to her own, the girl looking straight into her eyes before they closed. Elsa stiffened like a board, waiting for those sweet lips to touch her own. She waited with anticipation and fear to feel her first kiss.

Eyes shut, she did not see Anna steer away from her mouth and bring her lips up to Elsa's ear.

"I work at a nursing home."

Elsa's eye slid open to see Anna sitting back in her seat, a hand up to try and hide her smile. Elsa blinked several times, looking completely lost.

"What?" She asked.

Anna burst out laughing. Elsa was still too stunned to think straight. The blonde just stared as Anna nearly fell out of her seat, holding her stomach as she cackled. Elsa noticed out of the corner of her eye that some people were looking their way. She would have felt nervous to know that their gaze was on them, however she was too busy trying to piece together what just happened. Anna didn't kiss her. Anna was laughing. She didn't feel hurt so much as confused.

"The look on your face." Anna said before another bout of laughter rang out.

Elsa finally looked back down to her drink that she had yet to take a sip of. She waited for Anna to calm down, or rather she didn't know what to say.

Anna eventually stopped laughing, though she did giggle a bit when she looked at Elsa again. "Hey, you said I got to choose." Anna said playfully.

"Choose? But you… you didn't…" Elsa wanted to say that Anna didn't kiss her, that Anna did not drag her into the bathroom and make rough love to her.

"I asked: How do you want to do this?" Anna said, to which Elsa gave a nod when she realized Anna was waiting for her response. "Since we know we're at least attracted to one another. I figured we should get to know one another next. I was referring to who got to explain themselves first." Anna told her truthfully.

Elsa felt like an idiot. She was blushing heavily now as she realized she had jumped to conclusions.

"Oh." Was all she had to say.

"Oh?" Anna pretended to think for a moment, humming in thought. "Wait. Were you thinking of something else?"

Elsa blushed harder.

"Naughty, girl." And the way Anna said it sent a shiver through Elsa's body, her jeans feeling too tight all of a sudden.

'I wasn't." Elsa tried to deny.

"Suuuree." Anna lengthened the word with sarcasm. She was quick to lean over the table to whisper to Elsa again though. "There's time for that later, cutie."

When Anna winked, Elsa thought she would rip through her pants.

"So what do you like to do?" Anna asked.

Elsa was so glad she didn't ask for Elsa's occupation instead.

"I uh… I like games." Elsa shrunk a bit, not liking her own answer.

"Like video games?"

Elsa nodded. "Computer games."

"I've never been into games, but I've always wanted to learn." Then Anna leaned back in her seat as another of those mischievous smiles of hers formed on her face. "Maybe you can show me a few things with your… gaming fingers." She paused on purpose, wanting Elsa to get the message.

Elsa got the message.

Elsa was sure she was going to die. Was it possible for this much blood to continuously run to her face? Not to mention the blood that had been gathered lower for quite some time now. Elsa began to wonder if it was possible for her to ruin a good pair of jeans without even being touched.

Anna seemed to be trying her best.

Elsa would find herself saved from potential embarrassment however as she noticed Kristoff coming back to the table. She didn't know whether she was happy or upset about this.

"Oh! Hi!" Kristoff greeted, looking overly surprised to see Anna sitting across from Elsa.

"Hi." Anna smiled up at him.

Kristoff looked to Elsa and saw her looking at the table as usual. He laughed before turning back to Anna.

"My sister isn't bothering you is she? You can tell her to shut up. I know she talks too much." He said jokingly.

Anna laughed. "Your sister? Ah, so that explains how someone so shy is actually here and how someone so beautiful was left alone." Anna said, causing Elsa to shrink a bit more from giddy embarrassment. Then Anna looked to Elsa. "Perhaps you're right though, she does have quite the mouth on her."

Elsa of course knew she was joining in on the joke, yet for some reason she imagined that Anna was talking about her mouth for… different reasons… reasons that involved Elsa trailing her lips down Anna's body.

Elsa blinked at the thought. God she was horny.

Kristoff and Anna seemed to hit it off easily. Anna explained to him that she was hiding from a man in the bar and that Elsa had gallantly saved her by letting Anna sit down with her. Kristoff didn't question it and instead just asked her to give him some room so he could sit as well. Surprisingly, Anna stood up and made her way over to Elsa's side of the booth.

"Room for one more?" Anna asked her.

Elsa slid her butt down the booth and let Anna take a seat in her previous seat. She made sure to drag her drink with her, untouched as it was.

"Guy troubles huh?" He asked.

"You know what they say… boys will be boys." Then she looked to Elsa. "And girls will play with girls."

Oh god, she wouldn't stop even with Kristoff here.

"Is that how it goes?" Kristoff asked, a smile on his face.

"That's how it goes now." Then Anna turned back to Kristoff.

Anna seemed to grant Elsa with some mercy as she did not openly flirt with her too hard as the night went on. She mostly talked to Kristoff, something Elsa felt was natural considering she did not talk much. She enjoyed listening to their conversations and learning more about Anna as she talked with her brother. Anna worked at a nursing home and volunteered to help out at homeless shelters. She kept herself so busy that she had a hard time finding a lover. Elsa noted that she did not say 'girlfriend'. She said 'lover'. Elsa wondered if she was Bi. The thought entered Elsa's mind that if Anna were Bi… then she might be more accepting of Elsa's body. Weren't Bi people more accepting of things when it came to sexuality? It would make sense to Elsa, though she found that she was ignorant when it came to such things.

Both Anna and Kristoff would sometimes ask Elsa a question or mention her in the conversation, goading her into either speaking or an embarrassed reaction. Elsa ended up having to call out for her brother to stop when he began a very detailed story of something Elsa did in fifth grade. It involved a newspaper, a cat, and lots of lots of play-doh. It was one of Elsa's more embarrassing moments growing up. Anna was sad that that the story was interrupted, though she did turn to Elsa and assured Elsa that she would be making up for it on a later date.

Elsa didn't know if she was flirting or not.

Anna checked her phone several times throughout the conversation, as though she were waiting for a message or phone call. Elsa was amazed she managed to do it considering she was wearing near skin tight denim shorts that threatened to crack her phone every time she pushed it back into the tight confines of her pocket. Then, after some time, perhaps an hour, Anna announced that she had to go. Elsa felt saddened at the news. She figured that this was it, this was the last time she'd see her. Anna had been so nice to talk to. Despite Elsa's horrible social grace, Anna always seemed to turn whatever Elsa said into pure gold and make her feel happy that she decided to speak.

Perhaps she wasn't so bad at being social.

"Leaving so soon?" Kristoff questioned, looking lost for some reason.

"Yeah my time here is up." Anna shrugged. "I have to be up tomorrow for work." Anna explained.

Kristoff gave a nod. "Right."

Anna looked to Elsa and smiled down at the blonde who always seemed more interested in her drink than anything else. A drink she had yet to touch the entire time that Anna was here.

"It was lovely having your company, Elsa." Anna said.

Elsa simply nodded. She was too depressed with the knowledge that she had not expressed everything she wished to with Anna. She wanted to compliment the redhead more, to tell her that she made this night the best night she's ever had in a long time.

Well… at least she had fun tonight.

"Got a phone?" Anna asked.

It took Elsa a second to realize that she was talking to her. "Phone?" Elsa asked, looking in Anna's direction but not lifting her head.

"Yeah. You know. The greatest invention of all time. The cell phone." Anna said with a small giggle.

Elsa felt a bit stupid but nodded. "I have one." Not that she really ever used it to do anything besides play games. She only brought it because she thought it would be a good way to ignore people if she needed to. Anna however proved to more entertaining than she expected, her anxiety near absent in her presence. Honestly, she'd forgotten she was in a bar with strangers she didn't know.

"Open it up. Let me give you my number." Anna said with expectant joy.

Elsa fumbled for words but ultimately decided that she didn't need them. She pulled her phone out and went to her contacts to create a new number. Anna gave her digits as Elsa used her thumbs to work it in. Elsa saved the number and Anna leaned over to try and see Elsa's phone.

"What did you save my name as?" She asked, smiling in that way that made Elsa hot under the collar.

"I just… saved the number." Elsa said.

Anna leaned back and stood up straight. "That's all?" She pouted. "I don't get a cute name?"

Elsa spluttered for words before, "Okay… I'll change it later." Elsa said, eyes glued to the table.

Anna smiled happily. "Good." She said. "Well, I have to go. Make sure to call me!" Anna called out as she was stepping away, waving wildly at Elsa.

Elsa held her hand up and gave the tiniest wave.

Anna left the establishment and suddenly Elsa realized just how quiet the place was.

"Did you just get a hot girl's number?" Kristoff asked, the biggest grin on his face.

Elsa flushed. "She just gave it to me." Elsa said.

"You didn't even ask." Kristoff said before holding his hand up. "Up top." He called. Elsa rolled her eyes as she reached up and barely tapped his palm with her own. Kristoff sat back and watched her for a moment until he couldn't help but say. "Good night out huh?" He raised his eyebrows with expectancy.

Elsa sighed as she pushed her drink away. She didn't need it.

"Good night out." She agreed.

Elsa went home that night feeling good. The only problem she could find was that she couldn't help but remember those enticing looks Anna gave her and the flirtatious remarks as she tried to sleep. It left her hard and incredibly horny, a horrible combination when Elsa just wanted to sleep. Elsa went to sleep that night feeling like she'd accomplished something. She managed to talk to someone, a beautiful girl and had even gotten her phone number. Now it was just up to Elsa to call and talk with her.

Yet she didn't call the next day… or the day after… or the day after that…

Somehow, Elsa was laying in bed feeling sorry for herself. The day after the night out she had felt great. She had felt better than she could ever remember. She was sure that she was happy, a feeling she did not even know if she could ever feel again. She went straight to playing games, had even logged into her old gaming discord and everyone welcomed her back with kind voices. They weren't even mad that Elsa wasn't playing the game anymore, instead they offered up new games to play.

Games she was able to play thanks to her new graphics card that her brother bought for her the very next morning. He was none too pleased when he came down into the basement that day and dropped it on the bed. Elsa had a feeling it ended up costing much more than he expected. She still smirked at him though. She refused to feel bad when she was only making him uphold his end of the deal. It had taken her all morning to install, Elsa not being the most computer savvy person to ever exist. Soon she was playing newer games with those she met online.

She was happy.

Eventually though, she thought about Anna. She realized that if she wanted to see Anna again, she'd have to make the call. Nerves however got the best of her and she told herself she'd do it tomorrow. Wasn't it normal to give it a day before calling someone? So Elsa would wait till the next day. She didn't make the call the second day. For some reason she worried about it. She wondered if Anna would really want to talk with her. The girl claimed that she worked at a nursing home and often volunteered at shelters. She must have been busy. By the third day Elsa had somehow convinced herself that Anna wouldn't want to talk with her. Elsa would probably say something stupid, only Anna wouldn't find it funny this time around. By the fourth day she thought that Anna must have faked being nice with her. Wasn't Anna trying to hide from some guy that day? She was probably just being nice so that Elsa wouldn't kick her from the table or leave. She seemed to talk with Kristoff way more naturally as well. Obviously Elsa's lack of social skills were not so good to make Anna smile the way she did. Why didn't Elsa realize this sooner?

By the fifth day…

Elsa was in bed, staring at her pillow and wondering why life was so horrible. She thought she had found a nice girl, but Elsa just knew that the girl didn't like her, whether it be romantically or in a platonic way. She blamed Kristoff for it. He was the one who made her go out. It was his fault that she had gotten her hopes up and to now be down in the dumps. Stupid Kristoff. She was stupid to have believed that she had actually garnered the attention of such a beautiful girl. How could she be so blind, so stupid?

She hated herself.

That was when her phone began to ring. The ringer was the normal default one of course, Elsa seeing no reason to personalize it considering she never used it. Elsa grimaced at the sound, wondering if Kristoff was calling her. He rarely did, the man liked to visit her and bother her rather than talk on the phone. She got up off of the bed and walked over to her computer desk where her phone was left.

Gorgeous was calling.

Gorgeous was of course not a person, but rather the nick name that Elsa had put down for Anna's number. It was the first thing she thought of and therefore the first thing she put down. No one would ever see, so who cares?

Elsa picked up the phone warily, wondering if her depression was conjuring up a visual and audio hallucination to try and comfort her.

One way to find out…

She swiped the button to answer.

"H-hello?" Elsa said cautiously into the phone.

"You never called!" A very familiar voice yelled through the phone, though they did not sound angry, more giggly than anything.

"Anna?" Elsa bit her lip nervously.

"Do you know the trouble I had to go through to get your number?" Anna said with playful venom. Elsa was still reeling, unbelieving that she was hearing Anna's voice right now. "I had to get it from your brother!" Anna announced.

Elsa furrowed her brows. "Kristoff? You have Kristoff's number?" Elsa questioned.

There was silence for a moment. "What? His number? No. I uh… I got it from him when I saw him at the bar again. I just so happened to be down there and he was there as well." Anna laughed. "Talk about a coincidence. I thought he might be stalking me at first. He wouldn't be the first." Anna said, the smile in her voice clear.

"Oh." Elsa simply said.

"So what's going on, beautiful? Why haven't you called?" Anna asked.

Elsa was already blushing at the name Anna used for her. "Oh… that… I don't know." Suddenly all of the reasons Elsa made up in her head had vanished. Why didn't she call Anna that first day?

Anna hummed over the line. "Nervous?"  
Elsa sat on her bed, still holding the phone to her ear. "A little." That was an understatement.

"I make you nervous?"

"Sorry…"

"Don't be." Then Anna purred over the phone. "I like that I make you nervous."

Elsa felt a familiar stirring in her pants.

"R-really?" Elsa tried. She knew what Anna was doing and she wanted to give some of it back… but this was the best response she could muster.

"Mhmmm. Nervous girls are cute… they normally let me do whatever I want." Anna really wasn't trying to hide her mood right now.

Elsa swallowed. "What if… what if I let you do whatever you wanted?" Elsa couldn't believe she actually said that. She wasn't beating herself up, rather she couldn't believe she had the courage to finally say something she really wanted to say to Anna.

"Would you?"

Elsa felt her fist clench in her free hand. "I… might?" Not exactly what she wanted to say, but close enough.

"Might?" Anna giggled, not a girly giggle, but a giggle that held mischief. "Lets say you might then…" Elsa heard a shuffling noise on the other end of the line. "I like to start with a kiss." Anna said.

Elsa shifted her feet a bit. "Where?"

"Your lips… down to your neck. Would you like that?" Anna questioned.

"Yeah." Elsa said with a small voice, already imagining Anna running her lips over her neck.

"I like to lick, you know? Would you like that? My tongue running over your neck, feeling your pulse."

Elsa let out an unsteady breath, one that was surely heard by Anna. "Yes."

"Would you like it when my teeth graze over your most sensitive points before gently biting down?"

"I would." Elsa felt her dick trying to push out of her pants. The temptation to touch herself with Anna talking to her was strong.

"Where would you want it next, beautiful? My lips are here to serve." Anna whispered.

Elsa didn't know what to say. She knew what she wanted Anna's lips to do, but would it be okay to actually say that? Would it be too disgusting? She didn't want Anna to hang up… but she really wanted Anna to tell her she'd like to do it.

"Lower?" Elsa tried.

"You want me to run my soft lips across your tits? My tongue would run over your aching nipple that is so very hard for me. My teeth would graze you as I licked my way across your soft chest." Then Anna let out a moan, a moan that nearly made Elsa faint from a sensory overload.

"Y-yeah. I want that. But… but lower." Elsa tried again, worried that she might be ruining whatever they were currently doing.

Anna did not share these worries.

"You'd like it if I dipped my tongue into that delicious dip in your stomach? Is that what you want?" Elsa had the feeling that Anna knew what she wanted… but the redhead was going to make her say it.

"L-lower." Elsa tried again.

"How low?"

"Low."

"I'm lost… guide me."

God… this woman.

"P-please my… my…" Elsa couldn't say it.

"What?" Anna would make her though.

"Your lips… I want them…"

"Where?"

"My…"

"Tell me."

"My-"

"Elsa!"

Elsa nearly had a heart attack. She jumped up, tossing her phone away as she heard someone calling her from the top of the stairs to the basement.

"Elsa!" They called again.

"Y-yeah, mom?!" Elsa called, her breath heavy.

"You have any dishes?"

Elsa nodded her head, but soon realized her mother couldn't see her. "I do! I'll bring them up!" She called again.

Elsa could hear her mother still lounging by the stairs.

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Yeah. I'll get them right now." Elsa told her.

"Thanks, sweetie."

Elsa listened to her mother walk away and sighed. She looked down at the erection in her pants that could probably give steel a run for its money. She remembered Anna and quickly picked the phone back up.

She accidentally hung up.

Elsa shook her head as she stood up and went about collecting dishes that had gathered in her room. It would take her two trips, but she managed to bring it all up. Her mother looked shocked to say the least. Elsa had not brought a dish up in at least a year. Elsa merely gave her mother a crooked smile and left, leaving the woman to wash the dishes.

When Elsa went back to her room in the basement, she found a message on her phone.

_Sounded like an interruption. Oh well… there's always next time beautiful. Don't forget to call me again sometime._

The message read.

Elsa sighed as she threw herself back on her bed… a smile forming on her lips.

While there were no more calls that got so very steamy as that first one, Elsa did call Anna the next day. The first time she called, Anna did not pick up, but she responded with a text that told Elsa that she was working. Elsa didn't know whether she should text back while the girl was working. She ended up not doing it. Anna would call her back later in the day, voice excited to talk with her again. Elsa was happy to speak with her and happy to hear Anna talk about the rough day she apparently had with some horny old men at the nursing home. Still, she was disappointed that she didn't get to finish the conversation they were having that first day.

Elsa and Anna would go on to talk for nearly two weeks. Anna usually called Elsa, seeing as she was almost always busy with work when Elsa did try and call. Anna explained that she worked long hours at the nursing home and would spend a lot of her days working at the shelter. Elsa didn't mind, she just waited eagerly for Anna's calls throughout the day.

Elsa herself found that she was doing better. She was gaming more and talking everyday with others online. She felt herself smiling more, and could not remember having a bad day since she started talking with Anna nearly everyday. Elsa was even considering finishing school and moving on to college. Still, this was a thought, not something she was actively working towards. It was still better to think about it though than to wallow in despair and constantly regret never finishing school and ending up in her parents basement due to strong anxiety towards people.

She felt she was doing better these days.

Then Anna suggested something one day.

"Beautifuller should be a word." Anna insisted over the phone.

"It sounds weird." Elsa told her, laughing a bit.

"It should totally be a word though." Anna was pouting again.

"If it was… I-it would apply to you." Elsa said with a tiny smile that almost felt guilty. Over the two weeks that they had been talking, Elsa had begun to try and flirt back with Anna. It usually came out awkward, but as she was learning, Anna did not seem to care.

"No, it would definitely be for you." Anna said easily.

"If I'm beautifuller, then you're gorgeoussier." Elsa tried.

Anna laughed. "Now _that_ sounds weird."

Elsa laughed, which caused Anna to laugh again. When the laughs settled and there was a brief silence, Anna decided to say something she had been wanting to say for awhile.

"I'd really like to see you." Anna told her.

Elsa felt herself blush. She felt a bit of nerves, but it wasn't enough to stop her.

"W-what's stopping you?"

Anna hummed. "Work mostly… but you know…" Anna let it hang in the air.

"I know?" Elsa questioned.

"I'm free right now."

Suddenly Elsa lost any sort of suave she may have possessed. "Y-yeah?"

"Yeah, I am." She paused again. "I'd be delighted if a beautifuller blonde invited me over."

"Beautifuller isn't a word." Elsa said absently. "And I… Well… I would like it if you came over."

Elsa could hear Anna's smile slide across her face. "Text me your address?"

Elsa did just that after a few more exchanging of words and Anna blowing a kiss through the phone. Anna hung up afterwards and Elsa began to panic as she finished texting Anna the address. Elsa got up in a hurry and looked around her filthy room. Was she crazy? Why did she do that when she knew what her room looked like? Throwing any sort of shame she may have had to the wind, Elsa ran upstairs.

"Mom!" She called.

"Yes?" The living room.

Elsa ran into the living room where her mother was sitting and watching T.V. Elsa swallowed any pride, which wasn't much, she may have had and opened her mouth.

"Can you… can you help me clean my room? I have a friend who wants to come over." Elsa said, feeling ashamed, but more excited that Anna would be coming over.

Her mother seemed shocked but soon a smile found its way to her face.

"I'd be more than glad to, sweetie."

True to her word, her mother was happy to help, even going so far as to sing to herself while she helped pick up trash and change Elsa's sheets. They even flipped Elsa's mattress over, the blonde wanting to make sure everything looked perfect, or at least at its best. By the time they were finished, they had filled three trash bags. Her mother helped her vacuum and sung while she did it. Elsa couldn't remember her mother being so happy in her presence. Normally her mother would look at her with this sad look and a horribly forced smile. Now though, for some reason, she seemed happy to be around Elsa.

Smiling while cleaning of all things.

Elsa heard the doorbell and instantly perked up. She had been sitting in her computer chair while her mother vacuumed, seeing as there was nothing else to do right now.

"T-that's her, mom!" Elsa quickly said, running over and unplugging the vacuum.

"Hey! I'm not finished. You know I like to go over the rug at least two times." Her mother said with furrowed brows.

Elsa grabbed her and started pushing her towards the stairs. "Its fine now, mom. Thank you for the help. My friend is here now."  
Her mother laughed as she made her way up the stairs, Elsa right behind her.

"Aren't you getting a bit too old to care about your friend seeing your mother in her room?"

"Mom!"

"Oh fine. I'm going back to my room." Her mother said with her head held high as though she were a queen.

Elsa rolled her eyes as her mother left down the hall and into her own room. Elsa ran over to the front door and wiped at her outfit as though it were dirty. She knew it wasn't, she had just washed these clothes yesterday and had not worn them.

Elsa took a breath and then opened the door.

"Hi, beautiful!" Anna greeted with a smile that showed teeth.

"Hey…" Elsa tried to sound cool, tried to act like she wasn't just having a near panic attack.

They stood in silence before Anna giggled. "You going to invite me in?"

"O-oh." Elsa stepped out of the way and let her in.

Anna looked around the home. "Kristoff said you live with your parents." Anna said while looking around, she must have been searching for them.

"My dad is out… business trip." Elsa explained.

"And mom?" Anna wondered aloud.

"Her room upstairs."  
"And you're in the basement right?"

"How do you know that?" Elsa didn't recall ever telling her that.

"Your big brother has a big mouth." Anna told her.

"I didn't know you talked…" Elsa said absently as she began to guide Anna towards the basement.

Anna shrugged. "I got his number when I got yours." Anna nodded her head after, like she'd gotten something right.

Elsa didn't remember her saying that... maybe she got it wrong before.

The two walked into the basement. Anna looked around and marveled at the amount of space Elsa had in the basement all to herself.

"You've got a nice basement. Normally when someone lives in their parents basement, it looks like shit." Anna said.

"Thank you…" Elsa said. Suddenly she was nervous. Did Anna see her as a loser for living with her parents, in the basement no less?

"Ah!" Anna suddenly called out and rushed to Elsa's computer. "This must be the famous computer that cost Kristoff an arm and a leg."

"How did you-"

"Big mouth, remember?"

Elsa just nodded. "He offered to buy it." Elsa just didn't tell her that he didn't know how much he'd be paying.

Anna hummed as she took a seat on the bed. "Comfy." Anna noted.

Elsa took a seat in her computer chair that was near the bed and turned it to face Anna. She wondered if she really saw a frown on Anna's face as she turned. She wasn't sure because Anna was smiling at her now.

"So… what do you have to do down here?" Anna asked, noticing there was no T.V.

"Oh… uh… I play games." Elsa shrugged, feeling stupid for inviting Anna over with nothing besides her computer.

Anna hummed. "Play something for me. I want to watch." She told her.

"Really? Isn't that… boring?" Elsa asked.

"I like to watch."

"Okay."

Just that simply Elsa booted up a game to play. She didn't bother with an online game, knowing she'd get way too into it. She found a single player game that she had been meaning to play more, but had not in favor of online gaming. At first Anna was commenting on the game heavily, always asking questions about the littlest things. Elsa didn't mind, she liked talking with Anna and liked even more that Anna seemed to like her hobby as much as Elsa did.

Over time though, Anna grew quieter. Elsa noticed her checking her phone several times. After about forty minutes she finally gained enough courage to turn to Anna and pause her game.

"It's boring isn't it?"  
Anna quickly stashed her phone away, trying to act like she wasn't looking at it.

"No. I like watching." Anna laughed.

Elsa bit her lip. Anna seemed genuine… but…

"You're bored."

Anna shook her head. "I'm not. Really. Come on, go back to playing so I can watch." Anna insisted.

"Elsa!" A new voice suddenly entered the mix.

Both blonde and redhead turned to the stairs.

"Yes?" Elsa called back.

"I'm leaving for a bit." She announced.

"Okay."

Then the footsteps retreated after closing the basement door. When Elsa looked back to Anna, the girl had a wicked grin on her face.

"Alone at last." She said.

Elsa swallowed nervously before turning back to the game. She picked her controller back up and guided her character.

"Elsa." Anna called softly.

Elsa turned to her for a second before looking back at her game. "Yeah?"

Elsa heard the bed move behind her, a weight lifting off of it.

"Elsa?"

Elsa saw Anna's shadow as it covered the screen. The redhead was leaning over her. "Y-yeah?" Elsa tried to focus on her game.

Anna grabbed the back of the computer chair and turned it around until Elsa was facing her. Elsa looked into her eyes and found what could only be described as pure desire. Elsa heard her character being attacked, but still she couldn't look away.

"Elsa?" Anna said again, leaning closer towards her, eyes beginning to close.

Elsa chocked on the lump in her throat, but still she managed to mutter. "Yeah?"

"I'm bored." Her character died in the background.

Then Elsa felt Anna's lips press into her own. Two soft pillows pressed softly against her lips. Elsa closed her eyes and let the controller fall from her hands with a dull thump against the carpet. Anna took her opportunity and deepened the kiss. Elsa felt her tongue slip into her mouth. The lithe organ moved with purpose, pushing against Elsa's own tongue, trying to win a battle that Elsa was glad to lose. Elsa felt Anna's weight as the girl crawled into the computer chair. Anna reached up and let her fingers run through Elsa's hair, fingers digging into her scalp as the kiss got a bit rougher. Still, Anna was a gentle rough, a loving rough as she kissed Elsa with passion the girl thought she'd never experience.

"A-Anna?" Elsa breathed out.

That was all she could say before Anna attacked her again. Elsa's head began to swim as she took in Anna's scent, the girl wearing some perfume that she'd never smelled. Elsa felt herself stiffen like a board between her legs. The reminder was enough to get her to pull her lips away from Anna.

"W-wait. I-I. W-we can't-"

"Relax." Anna told her.

"You don't understand." Elsa said, biting her lip in fear.

Anna kissed her softly. "Relax."

Elsa knew she was being stupid. She didn't say anything, didn't tell Anna what would undoubtedly turn her away. She didn't want it to end however. She was cursing herself over and over as Anna got lower and lower, closer and closer to her secret. Anna was eventually on her knees, working Elsa's buttons to her jeans… then she grabbed Elsa's underwear and pants and pulled down.

A gasp.

Elsa whined pitifully as she looked away.

"I tried to tell you." Elsa said, already knowing that Anna would run away.

Anna just blinked, staring at the nine inch appendage that sprung from Elsa's lap.

"I'm a freak… I-"

A warmth encased her cock, Anna's hand.

"Hey! Don't call yourself that." Anna said firmly, squeezing Elsa's dick as punishment.

"B-but…"

"I figured you had secret or two… just never thought it'd be this big." Anna smiled up at her, enjoying how well she put those words together.

"W-wait… you… you don't care?" Elsa was very confused and rightfully so.

"Oh I care." Anna began. "I care about pleasuring this hunk of girl meat." Another mischievous smile.

"B-but-"

Elsa moaned as warmth suddenly engulfed the head of her cock. She looked down to see Anna as she descended her head, her lips gliding along Elsa's head and shaft as the redhead dipped further. Elsa cried out when she felt Anna's tongue rub along the bottom of her head, stimulating a sensitive area that she knew nothing about. Elsa had never experimented with herself long enough to figure it out. She hadn't touched herself since she'd dropped out of high school. Seven long years… and suddenly she had a beautiful redhead with her mouth around her dick. Anna went halfway down before pulling back up, her tongue playing with the soft head of Elsa's cock. Elsa squirmed in her seat as Anna pleasured her. The red head gazed up at her, Elsa gazing back as she descended before pulling back again. Soon she had a rhythm, her head slowly bouncing in Elsa's lap while her tongue lapped at at the head. Elsa was moaning steadily now, her toes curling at the new sensation. Elsa reached up and touched Anna's head, her hand coming to rest, but not forcing Anna into anything. Anna just smiled up at her, continuing to suck and lick up and down Elsa's shaft. Anna tortured her when she pulled off of Elsa and began running kisses down her shaft. Her tongue would creep out and lick up and down, watching Elsa the entire time. Anna must have done this for a full minute before Elsa finally began to whine.

"A-Anna. I don't want to… to be rude… but…" She couldn't say it.

"What?" Anna asked before planting another kiss to Elsa's head.

"Ohhhh please." Elsa knew she knew what she wanted.

"Is your hand just for show? Guide me, beautiful." Anna looked at her with smoldering eyes that were filled with her desire, her need to please Elsa.

Elsa was reluctant at first, letting Anna kiss up and down her shaft, praying that the girl would do what she wanted without needing Elsa's assistance. She didn't however. Elsa eventually gripped Anna's head and held her back as Elsa aligned her dick with Anna's mouth.

"Please." Elsa begged as she pushed Anna's head down.

Elsa could feel the moan reverberate through her chest when Anna's head went further then it ever had before. She felt Anna gag and tried to pull her off, but suddenly Anna didn't want to listen anymore. Anna forced herself lower, pushing Elsa into her throat with an ease that Elsa never imagined anyone but a pornstar could do. Then Anna purposely swallowed, stimulating her dick in a way she could have never imagined. Elsa tried to hold on, even tried to open her mouth to warn Anna to what was coming. Nothing besides a moan exited her lips however as Anna swallowed again. Elsa exploded down her throat, moaning out with every jet of cum. Anna never relented though, she stayed with her head buried, her tongue licking at Elsa's pulsing shaft as she came. When Elsa stopped cumming, she assumed it was over. Anna however was not finished just yet as she pulled up and suckled on Elsa's head.

To Anna's surprise, the cock did not go soft.

"Geez. How much you got in there? I already feel like you just filled my stomach. That had to be the biggest load ever." Anna said with a bit of giddy excitement while she continued to slowly jack Elsa off, keeping her hard even though her dick did not seem to have plans to go soft anytime soon. "How long has it been for you?"

"That was my first time." Elsa breathed out as she lay in a daze.

"Really? You've never just… well you know… gotten yourself off?"

"Huh? No, I have." Elsa was too high on cloud nine to feel embarrassed right now. "It's just been… I don't know… seven years or so?"

Anna's eyes widened. "You haven't gotten off in seven years?!" She was amazed to say the least. Anna wouldn't say it, but besides Elsa being a virgin, this helped with making sense on why she came so fast.

"Is that… weird?" Elsa was finally gathering herself again and therefore her nerves were coming back.

Anna was still idly rubbing up and down her penis. "Extremely… how old are you again?" Anna questioned suspiciously.

"Twenty three."

"Hmm. Definitely weird. But I guess some girls just don't do it to themselves."

Elsa didn't bother telling her that she didn't touch herself because she was ashamed to have that part of herself. "Y-you still consider me a girl?" Elsa asked, shifted in the chair and realizing how uncomfortable it was. It was hard to notice the way she was bent in the chair with her legs splayed and how uncomfortable it was when she was receiving her first ever blowjob.

"What? You want to be a boy?" Anna asked with a laugh.

"N-no!" Elsa quickly said.

"Well good, I prefer you as a girl." Then Anna looked to her penis. "You're still like a fucking rock. Well… seven years will do that I guess." Anna figured.

Elsa just gave an unconvincing nod.

"Are you…" Elsa moaned at the feeling of Anna's hand working her wet shaft and head. "Are you going to do it again or something?" She hoped she didn't sound too hopeful.

"Is that what you want?" Anna raised a brow. "I was hoping you'd let me take it for a ride now."

Elsa nearly swooned at the words.

"T-thats fine." She had already come this far after all.

Anna smiled and stood up, finally taking her hand off of Elsa.

Elsa watched as Anna stripped. She bit her lip as Anna turned her back to her and slid her panties and pants down her leg, exposing luscious petals. Elsa's dick jumped at the sight. She took off her top as well, not seeming so very proud of her tits that were smaller than Elsa's but still she had more confidence than the recently blown girl who sat in her computer chair doing her best not to drool.

"Bed?" Anna asked.

Elsa got out of her chair and got on the bed.

"How do you want to do this?" A familiar question that held a whole new meaning this time around.

"L-like… oh… um…" Elsa nervously sat on the bed. "I want you to choose." A familiar answer.

Anna grinned wickedly. "Take off your shirt."

Elsa did, removing both her shirt and bra. She figured Anna meant the bra as well. She nervously hid her nipples with an arm, but slowly let it fall. She wanted Anna to see, wanted Anna to lust after her.

And Anna did.

Unlike the sensual way that Anna spoke to her on the phone that first phone call, Anna did not take it slow. Anna kissed her with a ravenous hunger, a hungry desire that could not be sated. She pushed Elsa down onto the bed and quickly climbed over her, lining herself up.

"Sorry, beautiful. You got me all worked up though." Then Anna plunged down.

Elsa lost her virginity with the sensation of wet velvet wrapped around her cock. Anna didn't even try to take things slow. She took a few moments to adjust to Elsa's size and then she was bouncing on top of her. Elsa moaned at the new feeling, the grooves of Anna's pussy rubbing so sweetly against the head of her dick. She felt Anna's soft ass cheeks colliding with her thighs, felt how tight Anna felt around her. She knew that if she hadn't received that blowjob, she would have blown her load already. Anna rode her with a vengeance, no kisses, no sweet whispers, just the sound of her ass smacking against Elsa over and over. Anna was moaning on top of her, rolling and bucking her hips. Elsa briefly wondered if this was alright. She didn't imagine her first time would be so rough. Still, she couldn't deny it was hot to look up and see Anna staring down into her eyes, panting as she rode her.

This went on for a good seven minutes before Anna finally tired out, her fast pace catching up with her.

"I thought you would have cum by now." Anna said as she settled in Elsa's lap, lazily grinding on her.

"I-I already did once. W-what about you?" She was of course referring to the earlier blowjob.

Anna shook her head. "I haven't cum yet… but I do have nice position that feels really good for me." Anna smirked, knowing how Elsa would react.

"Oh… can we do it?" Elsa asked, panting as well from Anna's rough riding.

Anna spared no more words. She got up and walked to the middle of the bed before settling down on her hands and knees. Elsa's eyes bulged as she realized what was happening.

Anna put her hands behind herself, grabbed a cheek and spread herself.

"You said I get to choose… now I want you to fuck me."

Elsa almost wanted to argue, but the sight of Anna's ass spread in front of her was too great a temptation. Her fear of inexperience gave way to pure lust as she crawled forward and positioned herself on her knees behind Anna. She had to aim herself, but Elsa moaned as she managed to get herself into Anna on the first try. She knew she shouldn't have felt some pride with that, after all Anna had spread herself just for Elsa and they even had the lights on. It wasn't a hard shot to miss… still, she was happy she didn't fuck that up at least.

Elsa went on to fuck Anna slowly, sliding her dick in and out with a nervous pace. For some reason, Elsa was worried she might be hurting Anna. Elsa never really thought of herself as very large, but with this view, she could see just how much she spread Anna's pussy as her dick entered from behind.

"Beautiful?" Anna called after two minutes of Elsa's pace.

"Y-yeah?" Elsa wondered if she did something wrong and stopped moving.

Anna was breathing heavy as she looked back at Elsa. "I know its your first time and you might be savoring it… But I did this so you would fuck me." Anna told her.

Elsa blinked at her, feeling a little confused and intimidated.

"O-oh." Elsa began to move again.

Anna whined as she pushed back against Elsa. "I said: _fuck _me."

Elsa didn't realize she liked to hear Anna curse so much.

Elsa got the message and picked up her pace, thrusting with more purpose. Anna's growing moans only filled her with more courage and a bit of confidence. The sounds of their slapping flesh was so erotic to her. She looked down and watched Anna's globes of ass flesh jiggle with every impact. She was holding Anna's waist at this point, pulling the girl back every time she thrust forward. Eventually, by a stroke of mere luck, Elsa hit something inside Anna that made her scream.

"Ohh! Fuck! Right there, Elsa!"

Elsa was still pounding as hard as she could, though now she was searching for whatever Anna was talking about.

She hit it again.

"There!"

Elsa kept up her rhythm, though she stayed in the same position to hit that oh so sweet spot over and over. Anna was moaning so loud as she pushed back against every one of Elsa's thrusts. Elsa herself was growing close, the feeling of Anna's wet walls hugging her dick were beginning to be too much, especially after Anna's rough ride.

"A-Anna. I think I'm going to-"

"Not yet! Just a little more!" Anna told her with fiery lust.

Elsa wasn't sure, but she thought Anna might tear her head off if she finished before her. With that in mind, she did her best to hold on and not give into the feeling as she slammed her hips into Anna's ass. Elsa could feel her balls tightening, felt another wave of cum churning inside. Her head was beginning to swell, filling up with a pleasure that demanded release.

Finally Anna came undone before her.

"Ohhhh!" Anna moaned out.

Elsa felt her walls contract around her, felt her clamp down with a vice grip. Elsa continued moving, knowing that she liked the feeling of Anna continuing to pleasure her as she came. She hoped it was the same for Anna. Eventually though, as she felt the need to cum, she pulled out at the last second and let loose, firing her seed on Anna's back and ass. Elsa rubbed herself furiously as five jets of cum sprang from her cock and painted Anna's back white with stripes.

Anna laughed when Elsa finished and collapsed behind her.

"You could have just done it inside, I'm on the pill you know." Anna informed her.

Late information that would have been nice to know earlier.

In the aftermath they settled. Elsa went and got Anna a towel and cleaned her back, Anna wiggling her ass as Elsa reached down to clean it as well.

She almost asked for another round.

Anna would go on to leave soon after, saying that she had somewhere to be, but it wouldn't be their last day together. While nothing had been made official, Elsa was sure that Anna was her girlfriend now. They texted and talked everyday. Anna was still as busy as ever, but she would schedule to meet up at Elsa's house a few days in advance. If Elsa were lucky, Anna didn't have anything going on and would come over immediately. Elsa felt embarrassed when she thought about it… but they mostly had sex whenever Anna came over. Very rare were the times that Anna came over just to talk. These were usually the days when she said work had been a real pain. On days like those, she'd just lay in Elsa's bed while Elsa sat at the computer and they'd talk. Sometimes, when Elsa felt herself feeling a little brave, she would lay beside Anna on the bed, holding her hand as Anna talked about whatever came to her mind. Elsa didn't have too much to contribute, but she was always glad to listen.

Elsa even started to get her life together she felt. After around three months, she went back to school and got her G.E.D. It wasn't much, but she smiled for days after. Anna seemed especially proud when she told her. She went on to… _reward_ Elsa greatly that day. Elsa even started to go outside. Anna started taking her out to eat after the first two or maybe three weeks after they started having sex. Elsa always apologized about not having money, but Anna would insist that it was just fast food, not a fancy restaurant. After around six months, Elsa was feeling so good that she started looking at colleges and talking with Anna about taking out student loans. Anna encouraged her, told her she was smart and that she could do it. Elsa, for the first time, believed she could do it and trusted Anna's words.

It was around seven months later that something changed things.

"I'll see you in like… three days maybe? I should be free then." Anna told Elsa as she pulled up her pants to cover her panty clad rear.

Elsa was lying in bed, still naked from their lovemaking. She kept the covers over her body though, always shy around Anna even now. She would get over it eventually, she knew, but it wasn't a hurdle she was quickly trying to climb over. Anna seemed to enjoy her shy nature. She called it cute.

"Okay." Elsa said, watching her girlfriend dress, feeling a bit naughty doing so despite her having done it many times over their half a year relationship. "I think I'll get my mom to teach me how to drive today. I figure I'll need to know soon anyway." Elsa said, her manner of speech with Anna having changed over the months. Sure, she was naturally shy, but she could speak with confidence with Anna, knowing that the girl accepted everything about Elsa.

Anna turned a smile to her. "You could have just asked me." Anna teased.

"You're busy. I don't like to bother you." Elsa said.

Anna nodded. "What can I say… I'm a good Samaritan who can't help but volunteer her time to others." Anna said as she turned away. "Anyway, I'd better get going. See you in three days, beautiful?" Anna asked.

"I'll keep my schedule open, but we'll see. I'm far more busy than you." Elsa teased back.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Call me later?"She questioned. "No, I'll call you." She quickly corrected herself.

"Sounds good." Elsa said.

Then Anna was gone. Elsa sighed and stretched in her bed. Elsa winced at the dull yet satisfying ache in her body. A final parting gift from Anna's sexual experience she supposed. Elsa stood and began getting dressed. She was comfortable with her body now, but that didn't mean she liked to sit around naked. Elsa had just put her shirt on and was pulling on a pair of comfy pajama bottoms when she noticed something under the heel of her foot. She lifted her foot, finding a piece of paper stuck to it. Elsa reached down and ripped it off her heel, holding it up to see what it was.

It was a business card.

A business card with Anna's name on it, likely having falling from her pockets while she was getting dressed.

Elsa stared at it strangely for a moment, her mind trying to connect the dots. At first she was confused, unable to understand what she was reading. Soon though, something clicked in her head. Elsa dropped the card as though it were tainted, a look of fear or an intense disbelief on her face. She didn't believe it. She had to be wrong somehow. She wasn't reading that correctly or something. Elsa picked the card up again and re-read it twice before sitting in her computer chair. With shaky fingers she grabbed her mouse and opened up a web browser. She took another look at the card that couldn't be right. It was a mistake… a joke card. It wasn't what she thought it was.

Elsa typed in the headline on the business card.

Elsa looked on to see the site was exactly what she thought it was. Feeling sick, but full of disbelief, she pressed a tab that would take her to those who worked for the site.

There… right at the top because of the A in her name… was Anna. A photo of her smiling face right there for the world to see.

Elsa dropped the card, staring at her computer monitor as though she could change the very things displayed.

The card sat face up on her rug with its words there to sting at her.

_Eve's Sanctuary. _

_ A place where Adam's can spread their seeds._

_ Don't let your fantasies be mere desire. Call and have a wonderful time._

_ An Adult Escort service._

_ Anna Cummings._

Kristoff never considered himself a very smart man, but he at least thought he was a caring one who showed his family the love they deserved. So of course when Elsa called him and begged that he come over, he did. When Kristoff got into the basement he found Elsa pacing her room, her eyes wet, but she had not shed any tears.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" Kristoff questioned.

"It's Anna!" Elsa quickly said, having been waiting for him, she already knew she was going to tell him and ask for his advice. Despite being her little brother, he knew more than she did when it came to things like this. "She's- God, she has a huge secret that she hasn't been telling me." Elsa said, continuing to pace.

Kristoff suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Like what?" He questioned.

"She's… She's a prostitute. A hooker." Elsa said as she never stopped pacing. She didn't know if she was supposed to feel angry or sad that Anna had not told her about her true occupation. God, how could she be so blind? Anna always seemed to have an erratic schedule. In order for them to meet, they'd have to plan far ahead. How could Elsa not tell? Working in a nursery home made sense, but constantly giving up your time with your girlfriend to work volunteer work was crazy. It was kind and caring, but Elsa should have known better. No one actually did stuff like that in real life.

"Why do you say that?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa finally quit pacing long enough to walk over and thrust the card into his hands.

He read it.

He sighed.

"So you know…" He muttered.

"What?" Elsa felt like her breath had been stolen as she looked at him.

"Nothing. Uh, I don't know Elsa. This could be a joke card." He tried, quickly changing gears.

"No… you said that like you knew what she was…"

Kristoff looked highly uncomfortable now. "Why would I know?" A slip in his voice, a change that indicating he was lying.

"You fucking knew?!" Elsa screamed at him.

"No!" A last attempt.

"You knew she was a prostitute!" Elsa pushed him.

Kristoff nearly lost his balance from the sudden assault. "L-look, calm down. I knew, okay?" Kristoff tried, wary now that he knew she was angry enough to hit.

Elsa shook her head in disbelief before walking away. "What do you mean you knew?!" She asked.

Kristoff took a breath before letting it out. He had to do this. She deserved to know by now.

"Look I know because… I hired her." Kristoff said, his shoulders falling in shame.

Elsa turned back to him, shock splashed across her face. "What?" She asked, voice cracking.

"That night… at the bar… I called her beforehand. I told her we would be there. I gave her a picture of you so she'd know what you looked like." Suddenly the truth came out, a truth that had been weighing on him for a long time now. It was something he was able to withstand, something he could take so long as his sister was happy and moving on with her life. Now though, she was upset and she knew… the best he could do was be honest.

"You hired her?" Elsa asked, something breaking inside of her.

"I did… I heard about the site from a friend. He told me about it. I thought… I just wanted you to have a good time. It was only supposed to be for a little while, just long enough for me to help get you off the alcohol." He said with shame.

If something broke before, then everything shattered inside Elsa now. Anna was hired? She was an escort that was hired to… to what?

"You paid someone to pretend to love me?" The sheer pain in Elsa's voice nearly split Kristoff's heart in two.

"It's not like that." Kristoff tried.

Elsa turned away from him, silent for a long time.

Kristoff stepped forward. "Elsa-"

"Get out." She said firmly.

"… Elsa let me explain-"

"Get the fuck out!" Elsa screamed and grabbed the nearest object, her wireless controller from her desk, and chucked it at his face as hard as she could.

Kristoff narrowly dodged it.

"Just listen-"  
"Get out! Get out! Get the fuck out! You fucker! I hate you!" Elsa grabbed more and more things off of her desk to throw at him.

Kristoff tried to get a word in, but something hit his skull. He reached up and found he was bleeding. He didn't have the time to even let Elsa know that much before something else cracked him in his head. He realized she wasn't going to listen, not right now, and made a hasty retreat up the stairs.

"I hate you! You fucking piece of shit!" Elsa screamed.

She would go on to call her brother every bad name under the sun for nearly five minutes before the tears set in and she could do nothing but collapse on her bed. She wailed for a solid twenty minutes before it lengthened down to soft whimpers and wet tears. Anna didn't love her. Anna faked everything with her. The kisses… the times she told Elsa that she loved her during sex… her encouragement for Elsa to do better with her life… it was all fake. Anna didn't care about her. She cared about money… money that her brother supplied her with. And if that all was fake… then that meant that Anna's acceptance of her body was fake as well. Anna must have found her disgusting. God, how did she not realize that the girl was set up for it? She was far too accepting of Elsa's body that first night that they made love. The girl didn't even question it.

Anna must have thought her to be a freak.

Just like the kids in high school who found out about her. She'd made the mistake of telling one person that she thought was her best friend… and soon everyone knew. They threw things at her during lunch, splattering her with whatever disgusting cafeteria food they could. Elsa was cornered by a group of girls who spat venom at her, accusing her of being a boy that was spying on them in the locker room. The bullying would only intensify as the year progressed in her sophomore year. The thing that finally made her drop out was the day a boy cornered her with his friends and beat her as though she were a man. The boy who led them was one who often flirted with her… she knew now that he must have had some sort of sexual identity crises after finding out what was between her legs. He gathered his gang and took it out on her.

Elsa dropped out of high school after that… having a broke arm and leg and seventy eight stitches for her head. She had spent nearly a month in the hospital before she was allowed to go home.

And Anna was just like them… just like the bullies. Anna saw her as a freak, but the promise of money was enough to get her to fake it all. Elsa wished that night that she had liquor. She had not had a sip since the day she met Anna, the girl having brought her more joy than alcohol ever could. Right now though, she wished for the sweet comfort that alcohol could bring. She would go to sleep that night in pain and for the first time in a long time, she felt worthless.

Elsa awoke to a knock on the basement door the next morning. She was groggy and her head hurt. The knocking persisted.

"Come down!" She called, sure that it was her mother ready to ask what all the noise was about last night.

Foots descended down the stairs.

A presence stood a few feet from the bed.

"Hey… beautiful."

Elsa's eyes widened as she quickly turned over in bed. Her face turned furious at the sight of red hair and regretful blue-green eyes. She turned away, not trusting herself not to get even angrier and do something she might regret.

"Go away." Elsa said.

There was silence.

Then, "Kristoff called me last night…" Anna said simply, her voice full of melancholy.

"For what? To end your services? I'm sure you're happy." Elsa spat with venom.

A shifting of feet on the carpet. "I should have told you."

Elsa snarled at that. "Well it doesn't matter now, does it? Just go away."

More silence.

"Your mom let me in. She said you had been crying all night." Then she chuckled slightly a faint sound that held no real laughter. "That's my fault, huh?"

Elsa clinched her first, willing herself not to get angry.

"Go away."

"It wasn't all pretend." Anna tried.

"The most important parts were."

Anna felt like a knife went into her chest. "That's not true." Tears began to fog her eyes.

"How could I ever believe you?" A question that was hard to answer.

"Because I… love you." A weak reply.

Elsa turned with fury in her eyes. "Love?! You were payed to pretend to like me! To pretend to accept me!" Then Elsa noticed the way a tear slid down Anna's face. "No! You don't get to cry! You hurt me! Not the other way around! You pretended to care! Well now you don't have to! So just say it!" Elsa yelled, anger consuming her.

"Say what?" Anna's voice was so shaky.

"That I'm a freak! That you were disgusted by everything we did! That you hated it! Admit it! Admit that you faked everything that first day at the bar! Say it to my face that you… that you hate what I am!" Now it was Elsa's turn to feel tears.

"You're not a freak. Don't say that."

"What is this? What are you doing?" Elsa asked incredulously. "Is this another one of your tricks? Are you trying to make me think you care? What? You didn't get enough money from my brother?!" Elsa yelled again.

"I didn't take the money!" Anna finally found her voice.

Now Elsa was stunned.

"What?" She asked.

Suddenly Anna looked sheepish.

"Look… I did take the money at the start… But I stopped. I haven't been paid to be around you in three months." Anna said.

Elsa studied her before, "Liar." A strong accusation.

"I'm not lying. I admit that I pretended in the beginning. That first night at the bar was a test run… Your brother wanted to hire me to act like your girlfriend for a month. We don't normally do that where I work. But he offered me… well… a lot." Anna had the good grace to blush. "I told him that I wouldn't do it if you were… like a really big weirdo or something."  
That hurt Elsa for some reason.

"But you weren't! Look, I pretended that first night at the bar… but it wasn't hard to, you know? You were awkward and shy and normally I wouldn't be interested in a relationship with you… but you weren't some weirdo like I thought when I heard about… um… you know." And Anna made a small gesture by flicking her finger towards Elsa.

Neither of them needed to say what she meant.

"You were just like a normal person. So I agreed to do the monthly thing. Your brother continued to pay me for every month spent with you. I was supposed to treat you like a real girlfriend… and well… yes, those first few times I didn't want to have sex but I forced myself."

This was painful to hear.

"At first it was weird to me, okay? I admit that… but after awhile I just didn't care. I mean so what? I like girls and guys. As far as I'm concerned you're a double gift wrapped in one."

Elsa loss some of her anger, but it was still burning inside of her.

"So what… is this the part where you tell me exactly what I want to hear? Is this where you tell me that you slowly fell in love with me like this were a bad romance?" Elsa questioned harshly.

Anna shrugged. "I've always liked the romances that people considered bad."

Elsa's face soured.

"You don't love me."

"I do."

"You pretended to like it when we made love."

"I liked it… even the first time. It was weird… but I didn't fake… well you know." Anna did a lot of faking in her work, but not once did she fake it with Elsa. She had no reason to. Elsa wasn't as expectant as her normal clients. Elsa took what she could get and so Anna gave her the truth. Elsa wasn't some god in the bedroom, she didn't make Anna cum with her dick every time, but she never pretended to cum when she didn't. Why would she have to? Elsa was more than happy to finish her off by going down on her. Anna always got to finish with Elsa, something she rarely could say about any of her partners.

"You… think I'm a freak." Elsa was running out of steam.

"When your brother told me over the phone… yeah I did." Painful words. "I thought it was weird when we had sex the first few times…" Hurtful facts. "But after awhile I didn't care anymore. Like I told you… I like it now. You're two in one… a beautiful girl and you've got a dick I wish every guy had." Truthful praise.

Unable to stop herself, Elsa barked out a laugh, a simple and short one that was uncontrollable.

"You hurt me." Elsa said sadly.

"I did… I was going to tell you the truth about me after you started college. I didn't want to hurt you and risk you not going. Trust me… I wish I went to college." Anna said a bit sadly, sharing a bit of her background and an inkling of how she got into the business she was in.

"You could go." Elsa shrugged.

"I'm not that smart."

"So? Study. Everyone can do that."

"I'm not that patient or good at focusing."  
"I could help."

Anna's eyes held a faint sparkle as she looked to Elsa. "Yeah?"

Elsa shifted on the bed, her anger had evaporated by now. "Sure."

"Maybe I could quit my job then… Maybe it would be easier if someone were to help me… to encourage me to keep going."

Elsa sighed shakily.

"A lover could help with that." Elsa suggested.

Anna nodded, a faint lick of her dry lips. "I'm looking at the one I want."

"Are you?" An honest question.

"I am."

Then Elsa broke down, her self defenses crumbling along with her will to keep Anna away.

"I want to go back to the way it was." Elsa said.

"We can. I love you, Elsa."

"Do you really?" A weak voice, begging to be accepted.

"I do… do you still love me?"

"I do… though I don't know if I should."

"Love works that way sometimes." Anna said, having experience with this sort of thing.

"I don't know if I can trust you to not hurt me again. You could be lying for a paycheck."

Anna nodded. "I could be… But I'm not. I want you, Elsa. Not some stupid check from your brother."

"How can I be sure?"

"You can't." A simple truth. The world was full of unknowns.

Anna stepped closer, walking over to Elsa who shrunk when she got within arms length.

"Do I make you nervous, Elsa?" An old question, a different scenario.

"I love you… I love you so much that I'm scared of losing you."

"It works that way too." She was referring to love again.

"Don't hurt me." Elsa begged.

"Never again. Not like this ever again." Anna meant it.

"Prove it."

Anna kissed her, pouring all of the feeling she could into it. Elsa was no expert on what she felt through the kiss and for all she knew she could be being tricked again. Still, she wanted to believe, wanted to go back to what she had with Anna.

They broke apart.

"I love you…" Anna whispered.

"I love you too… but I'm still scared."

"I'll prove it to you. You don't trust me and that's understandable. But give me time… give me the chance to show you how I feel." Anna touched her forehead to Elsa's.

"… Okay."

The silence would go on for a long time. The room was only filled with the sound of soft smacks, their lips joining together and breaking apart over and over. They did not make love, rather they simply held one another as Anna came to lay on the bed. Anna ran her fingers through Elsa's hair, wondering if Elsa would ever truly forgive her and trust her again. Elsa, for her part, wondered if Anna truly loved her and if the redhead was true about her feelings.

It wasn't until an hour later that Elsa decided she'd give Anna that chance and spoke up.

"So…" Elsa began, her first words since they laid down. "Cummings? Really?"

Anna laughed softly. "It's a fake name, silly. I wouldn't use my last name." Anna admitted.

Elsa nodded, her head pulled to Anna's chest while Anna continued to play in her hair. "And the first?" She questioned.

Anna gave a kiss to her head. "Real."

"Good… I like your name." A sentence from an earlier time, a more naive time. Still, it was nice to say again.

"You should apologize to your brother. He says he had to get stitches." Anna said absently, just wanting to continue talking.

"I will… but he deserved it."

"You going to punish me too?" Anna wondered.

Elsa thought for a moment.

"I am."

Anna nodded at this. "What are you going to do?"

"Not me… you." Then Elsa lifted her head to look at Anna face to face. "You're going to kiss me a hundred times. And after every kiss you will tell me you love me." Elsa said with a small smile.

Anna stared into her eyes. "You can be cruel, did you know that, beautiful?" A smile flashed across her own lips.

"I'm waiting."

A kiss.

"I love you."

"ninety nine more to go."

Another.

"I love you."

"Ninety eight."

Another.

"I love you."

Even after her punishment was over, Anna kissed Elsa's lips one more time for good measure.

"I love you, beautiful."

Kristoff would come by later in the day to try apologizing to Elsa again. He crept his way down into the basement, fearful of another attack. He called Elsa's name but stopped at the sight before him.

Elsa was smiling, Anna in her arms as the two fell asleep together.

Kristoff rubbed at his head wound and decided something.

It was worth the pain to see his sister smile.


End file.
